My Multivers Academia
by colinot
Summary: Héros et vilains de MHA se réunisse pour regarder d'autre univers grâce à une invention de Mei (vous en saurez plus en lisant.). Classé T mais évoluera en M.
1. Chapitre 1 : La machine

Petites précisions avant de commencer :

-Ceci est ma sixième fanfic en plusieurs chapitres.

-Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique donc il y aura des fautes, je m'en excuse par avance.

-Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas MHA ni les autres licence qui apparaitront. Seule la manière dont j'écris cette histoire m'appartient.

-J'ai toujours aimé les fic multivers et j'ai voulu m'y essayer. Aussi au vu de ce qu'est la fic elle ne sera jamais vraiment fini.

-Il s'agit d'un UA car je voulais mettre Kurogiri. D'un point de vu chronologique cette fic se situe après le festival, mais avant l'examen de rattrapage pour Shoto et Bakugo.

-N'ayant pas trop envie d'une fic où un dieu (moi en l'occurrence) amène les personnages pour une raison x ou y de visionner les mondes, j'ai préféré opté pour une version où c'est une invention de Mei.

Sûr ce. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : La machine

Le principal Nezu regardait les personnes présentes dans le gymnase avec surprise. Il avait certes envoyé beaucoup d'invitations, mais il ne s'attendait pas à de tels chiffres, car il y avait plus de monde que prévus, et pas dans les proportions attendues.

Il y avait bien sûr les classes 1A et 1B, car il avait fait de leur présence une obligation. Ils étaient même en train de mettre la moquette de protection et de placer les chaises sous la supervision des professeurs. De même que pour les trois grands de UA qui sont venue avec la petite Eri. Le jeune Shinso était aussi présent, vue qu'il était aspirant à la promotion pour la classe de héro.

De tous ces étudiants seul six familles avait répondu oui à l'invitation.

La famille Asui était venue au grand complet avec les deux parents et les plus jeunes frère et sœur de Tsuyu. Ils avaient même ramené la meilleure amie de cette dernière. Une fille à tête de serpent, Habuko Mongoose si le directeur se souvenait bien.

Il y avait aussi le père et la mère des jeunes Bakugo, Uraraka, et Jiro.

Le jeune Todoroki et sa sœur avait réussi à sortir leur mère de l'hôpital afin de réparer leurs liens avec elle.

Enfin la mère du jeune Midoriya était venue seule, son mari étant à l'étranger.

Ce fut les seuls parents présent, malgré le mal qu'avait eu Nezu pour trouver une date valable pour tout le monde.

À contrario, beaucoup de héros professionnels avaient répondu présent.

Il y avait les pussycat qui étaient venu avec kota, car ce dernier voulait revoir le jeune Midoriya, pour le remercier correctement pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Grand Torino était quant à lui venu pour voir si All Might faisait correctement son travail de professeur.

Il avait Selkie et son assistante Sirius qui était venu principalement pour voir comment allait Asui depuis son stage.

Répondant aussi présent il y avait le trio Mount Lady, Death arms, Kamui Woods, qui travaillaient souvent ensemble, et qui avaient amené Backdraft, vu qu'ils étaient devenu amis avec le temps.

Il y avait aussi des héros qui étaient venu juste par politesse comme, Ryukyu, Miruko, Gang orca, Uwabami et Bubble girl.

Miss Joke quant à elle est venu en tant qu'accompagnatrice, car Nezu avait aussi contacté plusieurs écoles de héro afin qu'ils envoient des représentants, tous sous la charge de Miss Joke.

L'académie Seiai n'avait envoyé qu'une seule élève, mais leur meilleur en la personne de Saiko Intelli.

Le lycée Shiketsu en avait envoyé quatre. Camie Utsushimi, Inasa Yoarashi, Nagamasa Mora, et Seiji Shishikura.

Enfin le lycée Ketsubutsu en avait envoyé deux sous la recommandation de Miss Joke. Tatami Nakagame, et Yo Shindo.

All Might avait même invité son ancien associé David Shield et sa fille Melissa.

Le directeur fut sorti de ses pensées par Power Loader. "C'est bientôt prêt monsieur le directeur. La jeune Hatsume fini les derniers branchements."

"Très bien." Répondit le directeur avec un sourire, avant de se tourner vers la foule. "Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Nous allons bientôt commencer donc si vous voulez bien vous assoir. Les sièges ne sont pas attribuer donc installez-vous comme bon vous semble, du moment que c'est dans le calme. Je vous remercie."

Les personnes s'exécutèrent dans un léger brouhaha.

Pendant ce temps, dans un lieu inconnu.

"Ça commence bientôt ?" Demanda Shigaraki d'un ton las.

"Soit patient." Répondit Kurogiri. "Estime-toi heureux qu'on puisse le faire. Si je n'avais pas réussi à m'échapper de justesse à Gran Torino, tu aurais perdu notre espion à UA."

"De plus tu devrais être content que je vous héberge." Répliqua Giran.

"Ouais, ouais, je sais." Répliqua Shigaraki.

"Mais comment ça va se passer ?" Demanda Toga.

"Et surtout qu'est-ce qui va ce passer ?" Demanda Twice. "Ça m'intéresse/**Je m'en fou**."

"Notre taupe nous à signalé que UA fait une expérience jamais vue jusqu'alors." Répondit Compress. "On ne sait pas ce que c'est exactement, mais on sait que son système principale comprend un dispositif audio/vidéo. Notre taupe à placer un dispositif pour piraté le signal afin qu'on puisse voir la même chose que ceux de UA."

"Votre taupe n'aurais pas plutôt put mettre une bombe ?" Demanda Dabi.

"L'idée est bonne, mais une bombe sera plus facile à repérer qu'un mouchard." Supposa Spinner.

Soudain un gros bip sonore retenti.

"C'est le signal." Dit Giran en réglant une télé grand écran. "Il ne vont pas tarder à commencer."

De retour au gymnase.

Le directeur grimpa sur un escabeau devant un grand panneau en tissus blanc, servant à la projection, puis se racla la gorge, avant de parler dans un micro. "Merci à tous d'être venu ici aujourd'hui pour ce qui va être une première mondiale."

"Pas vraiment une première." Murmura Mei pour elle-même. "On l'a quand même testé avant."

"Certain d'entre vous on déjà entendu la théorie des multivers. Et bien grâce à l'ingéniosité d'une de nos élèves et son travail acharné, vous allez pouvoir voir ces mondes de vos propres yeux. Je vous demande d'accueillir, mademoiselle Hatsume Mei." Fini le directeur en applaudissant, aussitôt suivis par l'applaudissement du reste de la foule.

Mei sorti de sous la bâche qui cachait la machine et prit le micro. "Bien, avant de commencer, j'aimerai demander aux enfants de mettre un de ces casques." Dit-elle en montrant un casque similaire à ceux des pilotes de chasse."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Samidare, le petit frère de Tsuyu.

"Nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur ce que montrera la machine, mais nous avons mit au point un système de sécurité qui analysera le multivers avant de le diffuser. Si le contenue de ce multivers et trop violent, où comprendra des scènes non approprié pour des jeunes enfants, la visière du casque s'abaissera, et un système de contre bruit s'activera automatiquement, afin de bloqué la vue et l'ouïe du porteur. Cependant je demanderais aux parents ou au tuteur de rester vigilant car l'analyse n'est fiable qu'à 81,3%. Des questions ?"

Eri leva timidement le bras.

"Oui ?"

"C'est quoi un multivers ?"

Mei eu un grand sourire. "J'attendais cette question. En fait c'est très simple." Elle sorti une pièce de sa poche et la lança en l'air, avant de retomber sur 'face'. "Tu voix Eri, un multivers viens d'être créer sous tes yeux. La pièce ici est tombée sur 'face' dans cet univers, mais elle est également tombée sur 'pile'. Car au moment où la pièce est tombée, notre univers s'est scindé en deux, un où la pièce tombé sur 'face', le notre, et un second où la pièce et tombé sur 'pile'. On peut même aller plus loin en disant que notre univers s'est scindé en trois avec un univers où la pièce est tombée sur la tranche. C'est ça le multivers. À chaque seconde qui passe une quantité incalculable d'univers sont créés et leurs ensembles est appelé multivers. Donc en gros ma machine va nous permettre de voir quelque uns de ces autres univers. D'ailleurs en parlent de machine." Elle tira sur une corde et la bâche s'éleva dans les airs, montrant la fameuse machine.

Elle était haute comme deux hommes et était largue comme cinq. Il y avait un coin de la machine où se trouvait un panneau de commande avec un écran et une imprimante matricielle.

Mais c'est Shoto qui signala l'élément qui gênait tout le monde. "Pourquoi il y un siège ressemblant à une chaise électrique ?"

"Ce n'est pas une chaise électrique." S'énerva Mei. "Ne compare pas mon bébé avec ces monstruosités."

"Ça n'explique toujours pas le siège."

"Pour voir les multivers nous avons besoin d'une ancre." Expliqua Power Loader. "La personne qui s'installe servira d'ancre et nous pourront nous connecter aux versions alternative de cette personne."

"Et c'est Izuku qui s'y colle." Lança joyeusement Mei.

"QUOI ! ?" Crièrent Izuku et sa mère en même temps.

"Je me souviens pas avoir signé pour quelque chose comme ça." Se plaignit Izuku.

"En fait… vous l'avez fait." Répondit paresseusement Aizawa. "Il y a un mois les classes 1A et 1B on eu un examen cérébral après avoir signées une autorisation. Cette autorisation spécifiée que vous acceptiez de vous conformer à cette expérience. C'est pourquoi vous devez toujours lire correctement ce que vous signez. Une fois héro pro vous pourrez trouver tout un tas d'avocats qui se feront un plaisir de trouver toutes les clauses de ce genre."

"Mais pourquoi moi ?"

"Midoriya." Dit Power Loader en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Izuku. "Le multivers et chargé de doublons. En ce moment même dans un autre univers la même conversation à lieu mot pour mot, avec la seule différence que la pièce que Hatsume a lancée tout à l'heure est tombée sur 'pile' plutôt que 'face'. L'examen permettait de découvrit qui avait accès au plus d'univers afin de diminuer les chances de doublon, et il s'agit de toi. Mais je vous rassure, on a fait des tas de test afin de rendre la machine le plus sûr possible, et comme vous pouvez voir, elle n'a pas encore explosé."

"C'est le 'pas encore' qui m'inquiète." Pleura Izuku.

"Si ça peut te rassurer, Hatsume et moi avons tous les deux été à ta place, et à part l'aspect déroutant de la chose, c'est parfaitement sûr."

"Que voulez-vous dire par déroutant ?" Demanda Inko, inquiète pour son fils.

"Pour commencer ce qui est projeté à l'écran est différent de ce que voit le sujet." Expliqua Power Loader. "Les spectateurs et le sujet voit tout à la troisième personne sauf quand le dit sujet est présent. À ce moment il voit à la première personne via les yeux de son double car le sujet est inconscient lorsqu'il est branché à la machine. Il y aussi l'aspect situationnelle. Par exemple dans un des univers que j'ai visité, j'étais en couple avec Mount Lady et on est tombé sur Present Mic et Eraser Head en train de s'embrasser."

"QUOI !" Crièrent Present Mic et Mount Lady.

Aizawa ne réagi pas, mais Midnight était aux anges.

La plupart des autres personnes présentes jetaient un coup d'œil au deux hommes avec le rouge aux joues.

"Mais je le répète madame Midoriya, c'est parfaitement sûr."

"C'est bon maman." Dit Izuku en posant une main sur son épaule. "Je vais le faire."

Deux minutes plus tard Izuku était branché à la machine.

"C'est obligé les sangles ?"

"C'est pour éviter que tu glisses hors de la machine. On ne sais pas ce que cela te ferait, et on ne préférerait ne pas savoir."

"Au fait." Dit Mei à l'attention de la foule. "Il y a certain univers qui ne sont pas sous une forme conventionnel, ainsi certain seront comme un film ou une série, voir même un dessin animé. On a même eu droit à un roman l'autre jour."

"C'est pour ça qu'il y a une imprimante ?" Demanda Melissa.

"Oui est non. On a remarqué que mon bébé montrait parfois des scènes hors conteste qu'on ne comprenait pas. L'imprimante donne les infos manquantes. Normalement ça aurait du être mis sur un autre écran mais on était un peu à cour de budget, Donc j'ai recyclé une vielle imprimante que j'ai insonorisé, car cette horreur fait un bruit monstre."

"Ce n'est pas si terrible." Rectifia Power Loader. "Question cacophonie j'ai trouvé l'univers où vous faisiez une comédie musical sur la grandeur de vos inventions bien pire."

"Peut-on commencer s'il vous plaît, j'aimerai sortir de cet engin le plus tôt possible."

"Ok c'est parti." Dit joyeusement Mei en appuyant sur un gros bouton rouge.

Izuku senti rapidement ses paupières s'alourdir, et il devint inconscient.

_'Chargement multivers en cours.'_ Fut affiché sur l'écran de projection.

"Ça prend deux à trois minutes à charger à cause de la protection pour les plus jeunes, et aussi il génère un titre pour chaque monde." Expliqua Mei.

"Chers invités, vous pouvez profiter de ce temps pour prendre des collations, rafraichissements, ou aller au toilette." Proposa Nezu en montrant des tables remplit de snack et de boissons en tous genres.

Chez les vilains.

"Enfin c'est pas trop tôt !" Soupira Shigaraki.

"Multivers !? Je sens que sa va être marrant." Chantonna Toga.

_'Chargement terminé._

_Gène Alters : Actif_

**_One for All_**_'_

"Si c'est ce que je pense, ça va être plus que marrant." Dit Shigaraki avec un sourire sadique.


	2. Chapitre 2 : One for All

Chapitre 2 : One for All

"One for All ?" Demanda Uraraka

Mei haussa des épaules. "C'est pas moi qui choisi, c'est mon bébé à partir de ce qu'il a vu."

All Might de son côté avait toussé un peu de sang à la vue du titre.

Nezu fronça les sourcils. _'Je n'y ai pas pensé mais c'est vrai qu'en utilisant le jeune Midoriya comme ancre, le risque de que le secret sur One for All soit révélé est important.'_ "Au cas où, on peut arrêter la projection n'importe quand ?"

"Non monsieur, il faut un certain temps pour que le cerveau s'adapte à l'univers en cours." Répondit Mei. "Ce serait dangereux pour Izuku. C'est pour ça qu'on a des batteries de secours en cas de coupure de courant."

"Que veux dire 'gène Alters actif', kero ?" Demanda Tsuyu.

"On a remarqué que beaucoup de ces univers parallèles étaient dépourvu d'Alter." Répondit Power Loader. "Nous avons donc rajouté un algorithme pour faciliter la compréhension. Attention ça commence."

**Une respiration sourde se faisait entendre alors qu'on voyait Izuku dans les vingt ans en train de courir comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses. Son visage reflété parfaitement son état d'esprit, une peur intense.**

"Izuku/Deku/Midoriya !" S'exclamèrent plusieurs personne dans l'assistance.

"Qu'est-ce qui arrive à mon petit ?" Demanda Inko.

"Je ne sais pas, mais la seule fois où je l'ai vue avec un visage si terrifié c'était pendant l'USJ." Dit Shoto.

**Izuku se réfugia dans une allée sombre et se cacha derrière une benne à ordure, et il plaça ses mains sur sa bouche pour cacher sa respiration haletante.**

"Je me demande ce qui le terrifie comme ça." Déclara Tsuyu. "Midoriya est loin d'être un lâche, c'est même tout le contraire."

"Il a peut-être un percepteur des impôts au fesses." Plaisanta Miss Joke.

**En arrière plan, on pouvait voir la sortie de l'allée baignée d'une lumière blanche, qui fut soudain éclipsé par une foule et un nuage de poussière.**

"Apparemment il est poursuivi par beaucoup de monde." Dit Denki.

"On avait pas remarqué." Répliqua sarcastiquement Jiro.

**Le nuage de poussière de poussière se dissipa peu à peu et Izuku poussa un soupir de soulagement.**

**Il regarda alors où il était, son regard tomba sur une poubelle.**

**"Chance !" Lança joyeusement Izuku alors qu'il ouvrait la poubelle.**

"On ne fouille pas dans les poubelles !" S'exclama Iida en agitant les bras de façon robotique.

"Il ne peut pas t'entendre Iida." Dit Uraraka d'un ton sûr, avant de se tourner vers Mei. "N'est-ce pas ?"

"On n'a aucune interaction possible avec ce que l'on voit." Confirma Mei.

**Izuku enleva son pull et le plaça au niveau de son cou pour en faire un cache nez de fortune et enfila un vieux manteau qu'il avait trouvé dans la poubelle. Il rabattit la capuche du manteau, rendent son visage difficile à voir.**

"C'est pas vraiment tendance, mais au moins ça cache bien." Plaisanta Mina.

**Izuku quitta alors calmement l'allée comme si de rien était. Et marcha doucement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.**

"Ça deviens un peu ennuyeux." Déclara Monoma. Alors que ça faisait cinq minutes qu'ils regardaient Izuku marcher.

**Soudain le regard d'Izuku tomba sur un magasin d'électroménager qui avait des télés en vitrine. Dessus passait un journal télévisé, et on pouvait voir en haut à gauche de l'écran une photo d'Izuku alors qu'en bas à droite on pouvait lire 'en direct mondial'.**

"Est-ce que Deku est un méchant ?" Demanda timidement Eri.

"Je suis sûr qu'il y une explication à tout ça." Lui répondit Mirio d'un ton apaisant.

"Mais quand même. Pour qu'il y ait un direct 'mondial', ça doit être… je ne sais pas ce que ça doit être, mais ça l'est." Dit Minetta.

**Izuku se précipita devant le magasin. "Non, non, non, pitié non."**

**Le son de la télé était évidement coupé, mais heureusement cette chaine d'information mettait les sous-titres pour malentendants.**

**_'…fait incroyable. Comme vous le savez tous, il y a un peu plus de cent ans le premier Alter est apparu. Les Alters revêts bien des formes mais il on tous un trait en commun. Toutes les personnes avec un Alter sont des femmes.'_**

"DES FEMMES !" S'exclama tout le gymnase.

Chez les vilains

"Yeah! Girl power." S'exclama Toga en brandissant un point en l'air.

**_'Cependant, hier dans la ville de Mustafu près de Tokyo, l'improbable c'est produit. Le tout premier cas d'Alter masculin. Des images qui parle d'elle-même.'_**

**L'écran changea pour montrer des images venant de ce qui semblait être une caméra de sécurité haute résolution. Elles montraient une attaque de vilain où un publique c'était rassemblé. À l'arrière plan deux enfants, une fille est un garçon, préféraient jouer à la balle que de regarder la bagarre, et un cercle rouge avait été rajouté pour attirer l'attention des téléspectateurs sur eux.**

**Soudain, une des attaques des vilains, manqua un des héros et passa par dessus le publique à l'écran pour toucher le mur du bâtiment proche de là où les enfants jouaient, et un pan de celui-ci se décrocha et allait écraser les deux enfants, qui se sont figés de peur, alors que le publique ne remarquait rien, trop absorbé par le combat.**

Plusieurs personnes dans le gymnase portèrent leur main à la bouche en voyant l'horreur de ce qui allait ce passer. D'autres avaient détournés le regard, pendant de que Mandalay et Mirio couvraient les yeux d'Eri et de Kota. Tsuyu faisais la même chose pour sont frère et sa sœur.

**Alors que le pan de mur allait toucher les enfants, il y eu un éclair vers et un nuage de poussière. Quand il se dissipa, un dôme vert formé d'hexagone était visible alors qu'une grande silhouette tenait les deux enfants de manière protectrice. Le dôme disparu mais la silhouette était parcouru d'éclairs verts. La silhouette se pencha pour voir si les deux enfants allaient bien, et malgré la distance on pouvait voir faiblement que la mâchoire de la silhouette bouger avant qu'elle ne mette un index devant sa bouche en signe de silence. Là la vidéo fut mise en pose et il y eu un zoom sur la silhouette rendant la personne parfaitement reconnaissable.**

"Izuku/Deku/Midoriya !" S'exclamèrent avec joie, plusieurs personnes dans l'assistance.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?" Demanda timidement Eri, depuis que Mirio avait enlevé sa main de ses yeux.

"Deku a sauvé les deux enfants." Dit Mirio avec un grand sourire.

"C'est mon fils !" Déclara Inko avec fierté.

**L'image rétrécie pour rester dans le coin de l'écran laissant apparaitre la présentatrice.**

**_'Après enquête il s'est révélé que ce dôme protecteur ne venais pas de la petite fille qui a un Alter lui permettant de changer la couleur de ses cheveux, mais bien de l'homme.'_**

**L'image montrant Izuku et les enfants changea pour montrer à nouveau la photo d'identité d'Izuku, avec son nom et son prénom écrit en dessous.**

**_'L'homme en question est en fait un adolescent étant toujours au collège. Malgré notre insistance nous n'avons pas été en mesure de l'interroger sur cet incident, cependant nous espérons bientôt…'_**

**"Mec j'aimerai pas être à sa place."**

**Izuku détourna le regard de la télé pour voir qui avait parlé. C'était un garçon de son âge qui promenais son chien, il était vêtu de manière décontracter avec un simple short et T-shirt.**

"Mais c'est moi !" S'exclama Ojiro avec choc.

"Mec c'est top bizarre de te voir sans ta queue." S'exclama Denki. Car en effet, l'Ojiro à l'écran était comme tous les hommes de cet univers, dépourvu d'Alter.

**"Je vous demande pardon ?"**

**"Je disais que je n'aimerai pas être à sa place. Réfléchissez, le premier homme avec un Alter. Dans le meilleur des cas il fini dans un mariage arrangé pour son Alter, au pire, il sera disséqué pour comprendre comment un homme peut avoir un Alter…"**

"Oh, j'aime bien cette option."

"Calme-toi Toga." Dit Dabi d'un ton las.

**"Mais je ne pense pas que ça ira jusque là. Je pense plutôt qu'ils vont le traire comme une vache et inséminer le plus de femmes possible."**

**Plus l'homme parlait, plus Izuku pâlissait.**

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela ce passerait-il comme-ça ?" Dit Uraraka qui était plus rouge que d'habitude à cause des implications de ce que disait l'autre Ojiro.

C'est Aizawa qui répondit. "C'est à cause du mélange des Alters."

Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers lui et Shoto avait peur qu'il ne soit utilisé comme exemple. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Prenez Kendo par exemple." Dit le professeur d'un ton fatigué. "Dans un monde où les hommes n'ont pas d'Alter, peu importe le nombre d'enfants ou petits enfants qu'elle a, si c'est des filles elles auront toutes le même Alter, voir une variation de ce dernier."

Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête de compréhension.

"Maintenant imaginez qu'elle est un enfant avec Bakugo."

Plusieurs pâlir à cette affirmation. Kendo quant-a-elle devint verte.

Aizawa soupira. "J'ai juste dit imaginez… Avec l'Alter de Bakugo leurs enfants auront des chances d'avoir des mains pouvant devenir géante et pouvant provoquer des explosions. Ce qui en fait mélange d'Alters redoutable."

"De plus." Intervins Nezu. "Si le Midoriya de ce monde a des garçons, il y a cinquante pourcent de chance qui leurs transmette le gène pour qu'un homme est un Alter. Et si les conditions sont bonnes, le gène se propagera au fil des siècles ce qui donnera de plus en plus d'Alters différents et de plus en plus d'hommes avec un Alter. Mais je dois dire que ces journalistes sont horribles. Ils viennent juste de jeter le pauvre Midoriya en pâture à l'humanité tout entière."

Ayant comprit la gravité de la situation, tout le monde retourna son attention vers l'écran.

**Il y eu une soudaine bourrasque de vent. Et la capuche d'Izuku bascula.**

**"IL EST LÀ !" Hurla une femme en le pointant du doigt.**

**Soudain une femme à l'air familier portant un costume de Héro apparue. La femme dans la quarantaine était plutôt belle, mais beaucoup trop musclée. Le fait le plus notable était ses cheveux en feu.**

**"MIDORIYA ! ! ! VIENS À MOI, ET ENSEMBLE AYONS DES ENFANTS QUI SURPASSERONT ALL MIGHT !" Hurla la femme. Faisant écarquiller les yeux D'Izuku.**

Dans la salle beaucoup eurent une réaction semblable à l'Izuku de ce monde.

"C'est… c'est… Dite-moi que je ne suis pas le seul à penser que cette femme c'est…" Dit Sero.

"Endeavor." Fini Present Mic.

**Izuku se mit alors à courir pour échapper à la femme, ainsi qu'à la centaine d'autres qui le coursèrent aussi.**

**L'écran devint noir, et avant qu'il ne disparaisse entièrement la voix d'Izuku retenti une dernière fois. "Moi est mon complexe du Héro."**

…

"Et Bien c'était… Intéressant." Dit Uraraka.

* * *

**Et voilà fin de ce premier monde. Inutile de me proposer de faire tel ou tel monde. J'écris cette fic pour me remettre dans le bain de l'écriture donc ce sera à mes envies. Il y aura beaucoup de cross over où je remplacerais les personnages des licences que je montrerai par Izuku et compagnie (je dirais de qu'elle licence il s'agit en fin de chapitre. Je les modifierai aussi légèrement pour les rendre plus compréhensibles). Je montrerais aussi des moments de MHA en rajoutant une modification mineur juste pour que les perso de MHA qui n'étaient pas là lors de tel ou tel événement réagisse à ce qui c'est passé (comme par exemple l'examen d'entrer). Il y aura aussi plusieurs mondes harem ainsi que quelque allusion, voir citron, ce qui fera basculer la fic en M plus tard. Pensez donc à follow car les fic M ne sont pas visible par défaut. Dernier point, il y a des moments où pour des soucis de simplicité d'écriture j'utiliserais du jargon de cinéma. Par exemple au lieu de dire 'Izuku était tourné de tel manière qu'il faisait dos au publique dans le gymnase.' Je dirais plutôt 'Izuku tournait le dos à la caméra.' J'essayerai quand même de le faire le moins possible. Vous aurez aussi peut-être remarqué qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de réactions des gens dans le gymnase. C'est juste que j'ai amené beaucoup de monde mais je voulais surtout me concentrer sur les univers visité plus que par les réactions.**

**Prochain chapitre cross over avec un manga/anime.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un régime musclé

Chapitre 3 : Un régime musclé.

Tout le monde dans le gymnase discutait de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Certain se demandait quel était l'Alter d'Izuku, et si leur Izuku pourrait faire la même chose vue que son alter égo générait aussi des éclairs. Aussi pourquoi il en avait un alors que ce n'était pas une norme dans ce monde, ou encore pourquoi il avait l'air d'avoir dans la vingtaine alors qu'il était toujours collégien. D'autres avaient des questions plus triviales comme à quoi ressemblait la version féminine d'All Might vu que la version féminine d'Endeavor l'avait mentionné. Quelques-uns se demandaient aussi pourquoi le titre de l'univers était 'One for All'. C'est Mineta qui répondit involontairement à cette question en faisant une remarque perverse comme quoi, Izuku étant le seul homme avec un Alter, il aurait toutes les femmes.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent quand la machine de Mei bipa, pour annoncer qu'elle avait fini de charger le nouvel univers.

_'Chargement terminé._

_Gène Alters : Négatif_

**_Un régime musclé_**_'_

"Je sens que ça va être un univers viril." Crièrent Kirishima et Tetsutetsu en même temps.

**L'écran montrait ce qui semblait être une salle de sport, où on voyait un Izuku maigrichon sorti de l'adolescence, dans un jogging de sport vert et blanc. Il avait un grand sourire, au point où ses yeux étaient fermés. En premier plan il y avait deux adolescentes en tenue de sport qui tournaient le dos aux spectateurs du gymnase.**

**"Bon, Uraraka, tu veux commencer ?" Demanda Izuku. En présentent un banc de musculation.**

"Attends c'est moi ?" Demanda Ochako surprise. Car le soi de ce monde avait un style ganguro, mais sans le maquillage (fille fortement bronzé avec les cheveux généralement teint en blond et maquillé avec des couleurs vives(en animé ça va, mais irl c'est flippant. Cherchez par vous-même si vous ne me croyez pas.).

**"Moi ?"**

**"Courage Ochako." Dit la fille qui l'accompagnait.**

"Youpi !" S'exclama Toga en faisant des bonds. "Ochako et moi somme ami dans cet univers."

**Ochako était allongé sur le banc et attrapait une barre de musculation dépourvu de poids.**

**_Allez courage Ochako, c'est pour ton régime._**** Pensa l'Ochako de l'autre monde.**

"On peut aussi entendre leurs pensées ?" Demanda All Might surpris.

Mei se contenta de hocher de la tête en mangeant du popcorn.

**"Comme tu débutes, on va faire trois séries de dix, barre à vide." Expliqua Izuku.**

**"Et combien pèse la barre ?" Demanda Ochako.**

**"20 Kilos." Annonça joyeusement Izuku.**

**"20 Kilos ?" Répéta Ochako choquée.**

**"Tout va bien, je vais t'accompagner." Répondit Izuku d'un ton réconfortant.**

"C'est une bonne chose." Dit Vlad King. Puis il se tourna vers ses étudiants. "N'oubliez pas ça. Si vous faite ce genre d'exercice veillez à toujours avoir quelqu'un d'assez fort pour vous aider en cas d'accident."

"Oui sensei." Répondirent les élèves concernés.

**Izuku comptait le nombre de poussées que faisait Ochako en l'encourageant en même temps.**

**"Je n'en peut plus…" Gémi une Ochako en nage. "Sérieux je suis à bout ! On peut arrêter ?"**

**Izuku l'aida à remettre la barre en position de sécurité. "Parfait. Félicitation." Déclara-t-il, alors qu'Ochako s'effondrait à quatre pattes. "Tu as réussi une série de 7, une de 5, et une de 3. C'est bien pour un début."**

"Je suis super faible dans ce monde."

La mère d'Ochako posa sa main sur son épaule. "Calme-toi ma chérie. N'oublie pas qu'il n'y a pas d'Alters dans ce monde, donc tu n'as surement pas choisi de devenir un héro."

**_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_**** Pensa Ochako. ****_Même sans la barre je tremble ! C'est pas humain un poids pareil !_**

**"Toi Toga tu connais déjà ? Tu soulève combien ?" Demanda Izuku.**

**"Chargez-moi à 40 kilos s'il vous plaît."**

**"Sérieux ? Le double de moi ?" S'exclama Ochako choqué.**

**Toga effectua ses séries, mais contrairement à Ochako, Izuku ne tenait pas la barre pour l'aider.**

**"Ok ! Génial Toga ! 3 séries de 10 répétitions." Lança joyeusement Izuku en levant le pouce.**

"Yeah ! Izuku m'a complimenté."

"Il a complimenté ton double." La coupa Dabi.

**Toga eu un soupir pervers. "Je les sens. Mes pectoraux, mes triceps, et mes deltoïdes poussent des cris de douleurs." Elle massait les muscles mentionnés pendant qu'un homme musclé imaginaire apparaissait en arrière plant.**

"Qu'elle que soit le monde, elle est complètement frappé cette fille." S'exclama Jiro.

"Parce que vous la connaissez ?" Demanda sa mère.

"Himiko Toga fait parti de la ligue des vilains." Répondit Nezu en sirotant un thé.

**"T'es consciente de ce que tu dis ?" Demanda Ochako. Mais elle fut ignorée.**

**Elle s'assit sur un banc en soupirant. ****_Elle m'impressionne… Même moitié moins lourd, je n'ai pas réussi._**

**Izuku se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Il eux un sourire moins joyeux, mais plus tendre, ce qui fit qu'on pouvait cette fois voir ses beaux yeux vert.**

**"Ne t'en fait pas." Dit-il en lui tendant une gourde d'eau. "On a tous été des débutants. On va s'entraîner. Tiens, réhydrates-toi."**

**"Merci… Vous aussi, vous peiniez au début ?"**

**"Évidement." Dit-il en retrouvant son grand sourire qui cachait ses yeux. "La première fois je n'ai soulevé que 100 kilos. J'avais tellement honte."**

_**C'est un cheval de course ! Ça démotive grave !**_

"100 kilos pour un début !? Tellement viril Midoriya !"

**Ochako avait l'air déprimé. "Vous devez rigoler en voyant quelqu'un d'aussi faible que moi."**

**"Pas du tout." La rassura Izuku. "Personnes ne se moque de ceux qui font des efforts."**

"Midoriya semble être une âme pure." S'exclama Shiozaki en joignant ses mains en signe de prière.

All Might approuva. "C'est une bonne leçon. Même si quelqu'un semble ridicule dans ce qu'il fait. Si ses efforts sont sincères, il mérite le respect."

**"Midoriya." S'exclama Ochako avec des larmes de joie. ****_Son âme est aussi belle que son physique. Je craque…_**

"On dirait que cette Ochako craque aussi pour Midori." Taquina Mina.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Répliqua Ochako avec ses joues plus rouges que d'habitude.

**Ochako se releva avec un regard déterminé. "Je vais essayer à nouveau." Dit-elle avec le sourire.**

**"Tu n'es pas obligée." Répliqua Izuku. "Tu dois déjà être fatiguée. Avant de recommencer, laisse tes muscles se reposer quelques jours."**

**Soudain l'écran fit un gros plan sur la bouche d'Izuku et l'image devint plus sombre. " Se reposer quelques jours…" Répéta-t-il. "Se reposer…poser…"**

"Eux… Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec Midoriya ?" Demanda Toru

**Soudain Izuku attrapa son poignet gauche avec sa main droite en contractant ses muscles. Ses vêtements explosèrent sous la pression des muscles, laissant un Izuku bodybuildé en slip noir alors qu'il scandait "Pose de Poitrine !" allant même jusqu'à projeter un fragment de son jogging en miette sur le front de Ochako.**

Tous ceux dans la salle qui étaient en train de boire ou de manger, recrachèrent leur collation sous le choc. Il y eux même des saignements de nez de la par des membres féminins de l'assistance. Midnight et Pixie-Bob, se léchèrent les lèvres d'anticipation.

Mitsuki siffla d'appréciation. "C'est un sacré gamin que tu nous as pondu Inko."

"C'est ouf comment il a planqué tous ces muscles ?" S'exclama Cammie. "Le votre aussi est monté façon armoire à glace ?"

"Non. En tous cas c'était pas comme ça la dernière fois que j'ai regardé." Répondit Mei. "Mais il est bien bâti quand même."

"Qu… comment elle sait ça ?" Demanda Mina.

"J'ai touché son corps." Répondit Mei comme si elle annonçait la météo.

"QUOI!?" Hurlèrent plusieurs personnes dans la salle.

Mei les regarda en se demanda pourquoi ils criaient. "Ben oui, comment voulez-vous que j'ajuste bien son costume autrement ?"

Il y eux plusieurs soupirs de soulagement.

**_J'ai pas suivis. _****Pensa Ochako.****_ C'est quoi ce visage d'ange sur un corps bodybuildé façon photo retouché ?_**

"On se pose la même question." Répliqua Sato. "Il est encore plus baraqué que moi."

**"Magnifique !" Cria Toga. "Tout est comme il faut ! Ses muscles sont parfaits ! Il n'y a rien de plus beau. C'est un diamant pur !"**

"Je crois que je préfère cette version." Avoua Tsuyu. "Au moins elle n'est pas obsédé par le sang."

**Toga avait maintenant des cœurs dans les yeux et bavait en ayant une respiration perverse. "C'est trop beau. Je me sens toute chose."**

**_C'est sur ses muscles qu'elle a craquée… _****Pensa Ochako, avant que l'écran de deviens noir.**

"Ok, c'est officiel, ce monde était complètements dingue." Lança Denki.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que nous verront beaucoup plus fou." Dit sombrement Tokoyami.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du cross over. Pour ceux qui n'aurais pas deviné, c'était un cross over avec 'Dumbbell Nan-Kilo Moteru?' un manga/anime sur le sport, qui sort en anime cette année (2019) au japon.**

**Le prochain univers sera original.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Douleurs

Chapitre 4 : Douleurs

Les gens dans la salle reprenaient leur place alors que l'appareil bipait.

_'Chargement terminé._

_Gène Alters : Actif_

**_Douleurs_**_'_

Plusieurs personnes déglutirent au titre.

"Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à mon bébé ?" Demanda Inko avec des larmes aux coins des yeux. Si elle le pouvait, elle aurait pris son fils dans ses bras en signe de protection.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! !"**

Le cri soudain fit sursauter tout le monde, car l'écran était encore noir.

"C'était quoi ça ? Une attaque de vilain ?" Demanda Mina paniqué.

"Ça ma chérie…" Répondit Recoverygirl avec un petit sourire. "C'est le cri de la plus belle des douleurs."

La plupart des gens se tournaient vers elle dans l'incompréhension la plus total. Qu'elle douleur pouvait être belle ?

Certaines des femmes présentes on cependant eu un petit sourire similaire.

"C'est le cri d'une femme qui donne la vie." Expliqua l'infirmière.

**"Allez pousses ! Tu peux le faire Izumi." Lança Recoverygirl à une version féminine d'Izuku dans la trentaine.**

"Attendez !? Midoriya est une fille ?" Demanda Mineta sous le choc.

"Comme la pièce peut tomber à la fois sur face et sur pile, il y a des univers où vous êtes née avec un autre genre." Expliqua Mei.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! !" Cria à nouveau Izumi alors qu'elle broyait la rambarde métallique qui l'empêchait de tomber du lit.**

"Mais qui est le père ?" Demanda Shoji.

"Je pari sur une version masculine d'Ochako." Lança Mina avec un petit rire.

"Je pari sur Bakugo." Plaisanta Sero.

"T'as dit quoi sourire de merde !?" Cria le concerné, avant de se prendre une claque à l'arrière de la tête par sa mère.

"Ne sois pas impoli avec tes camarade de classe."

**"IZUMI!" Cria Shoto en rentrant dans la salle de travail, avec une tenue stérilisé.**

**"Shoto." Dit Izumi avec soulagement "J'avais peur que tu n'arrives pas à temps pour notre bébé."**

"Et notre grand gagnant et Shoto Todorokiiiiii." Chanta Toru, Alors que ce dernier avait les joues légèrement rouges, mais seul un examen attentif aurait pu trahir son embarras.

**"Chérie, prend moi la main." Dit Izumi en tendant sa main.**

**Shoto regarda la main, puis son regard s'attarda sur la rambarde métallique qui était complètement tordu au delà de toute réparation possible.**

**"Chérie …?"**

**"Oui voilà." Répondit Shoto avec une goutte de sueur, alors qu'il prenait la main d'Izumi dans la seine.**

**Le point de vue changea pour montrer l'extérieur de l'hôpital qui s'éloignait lentement.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! !" Le cri d'Izumi retenti à nouveau alors qu'une nouvelle contraction se déclenchait. Moins d'une seconde après, un autre cri retenti.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! !" La voix était déformée par la douleur, mais c'était clairement Shoto. Puis l'écran devins noir.**

Rei, la mère de Shoto posa sa main avec tendresse sur son épaule. Elle avait un sourire doux. "On dirait que tu feras un bon mari."

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre très cour mais je me suis demandé, 'si une femme normale écrase la main de son mari au moment des contractions. Que se passerai-t-il si la femme avait One for All ?' D'où ce chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera aussi un original, mais sera plus long, promis.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Blague qui tourne mal

Chapitre 5 : Blague qui tourne mal

"AH, AH ! Je l'ai." Scanda Mei alors qu'elle lisait la longue feuille de l'imprimante.

"Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?" Dirent plusieurs filles.

"Izuku a eu des jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. La fille s'appelle Oyuki et peut générer de l'eau chaude ou froide et le garçon s'appelle Moeru et il a un alter de pyrokinésie. Les deux sont en bonne santé, contrairement à Todoroki à qui il faudra un mois pour récupérer la mobilité complète de sa main. (Oyuki et la contraction de 'oyu' 'eau chaude' et 'yuki' 'neige'. Moeru veux dire brûler en japonais.)

"Je suis grand-mère." Pleura Inko de joie.

*BIP BIP*

_'Chargement terminé._

_Gène Alters : Actif_

**_Blague qui tourne mal_**_'_

"S'il vous plaît. Que tout le monde se calme et reprennent sa place." Dit Nezu.

Les personnes dans la salle s'exécutèrent sans commenter le titre, car ils avaient déjà vue qu'il fallait plutôt les prendre au second degré.

**L'écran s'ouvrit sur un magasin de fleurs. Le magasin était vide, à l'exception d'une personne au comptoir qui était affalé tête la première sur le plan de travail. À ses longs cheveux et sa morphologie on pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une fille.**

**La fille poussa un profond soupir avant de relever la tête tout en restant affalé. "Je m'ennuies."**

"Eh, c'est moi !?" S'exclama Tokage. "Vous croyez que je peux dire 'regarde maman, je passe à la télé ?'"

"Pas vraiment non." Répondit Reiko. "C'est plus comme si tu branchais ton caméscope à ta télé que de vraiment passer à la télé."

"En tout cas ça n'explique pas ce que je fous dans un magasin de fleurs. Un job d'été peut-être."

"Si vous vous taisiez et regardiez l'écran vous le seriez." Se plaignit Aizawa.

**Le carillon à l'entrée du magasin sonna.**

**"Bienvenu à l'Orchidée d'or." Lança Setsuna en se redressant. "Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?"**

**C'est un Izuku en tenue de collégien qui lui répondit. "B…bonjour." Bégaya-t-il. "Je… j'ai un rendez-vous dans un c…café et je n'y connais rien en fleurs qu'est-ce que vous me conseilleriez ?" Dit-il alors qu'il était rouge d'embarras.**

"Midori à un rendez-vous ?" Dit Mina surprise, car elle savait qu'Izuku était une épave nerveuse avec les filles.

**"Euh… je, euh… comment dire…" Bafouillait Setsuna.**

**"C'est bon je m'en occupe Setsuna." Dit Ibara en sortant de l'arrière boutique. Elle s'inclina ensuite légèrement vers Izuku. "Veuillez l'excuser. Mes parents n'étant pas là pour géré le magasin c'est moi qui m'en charge, mais il y a eu une livraison dont j'ai du m'occuper et ai demandé à mon ami de garder le magasin en attendant. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"**

"Vous avez un magasin de fleurs ?" Demanda Denki qui pour une fois était vraiment curieux.

Ibara hocha négativement de la tête. "Mes parents sont dans l'import export, mais ma mère m'avait y dit que plus jeune elle avait voulu ouvrir un magasin de fleurs. Il semble que dans cet univers ce sois le cas."

**Izuku expliqua à nouveau pourquoi il était là.**

**"Bien, il y a des fleurs pour chaque occasion, alors si vous le permettez j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions afin de trouver le bouquet le mieux adapté."**

**"B…b…bien sûr."**

**"Premier rendez-vous ?"**

**"Oui."**

**"Genre de la personne ? Je ne juge pas, juste pour bien choisir les fleurs."**

**"F…fille je pense."**

**"Vous pensez ?"**

**"J…j'ai eu une lettre dans mon casier ce matin pour me rendre dans un café du coin. E…elle n'était pas signé."**

**"D'accord, donc on va sur un bouquet plus neutre. Votre alter ?"**

**"C'est important ?"**

**"Le langage des fleurs a évolué avec l'arrivé des alters. En offrant une fleur qui symbolise votre alter vous prouvez la sincérité de votre bouquet."**

**"Je… je… jesuissansalter."**

**"Je vous demande pardon je n'ai pas comprit."**

**Izuku prit une grande inspiration et répéta plus lentement. "Je suis sans alter."**

"Oh mec c'est dur." Se plaignit Eijiro. "Être sans alter ça crains."

**"Je vois." Dit Ibara sans relever. Mais Setsuna ne le fit pas.**

**"Oh mec ça crains. Mais le bon côté c'est que même sans alter une fille craque pour toi. Ça veux dire qu'elle est intéressé par toi et pas part ton alter."**

**"M…merci."**

**"Quoi qu'il en soit." Reprit Ibara. "Ne vous en faite pas il y a aussi une fleur pour les personnes sans alter. Maintenant le plus important, quel message voulez-vous passer."**

**Izuku prit une minute pour réfléchir. "Je… je ne connais rien d'elle. J'aimerai devenir son ami avant de m'engager dans une relation. Et-il possible d'avoir un bouquet qui dit que je veux être son ami tout en considérant sincèrement ses sentiments ?"**

**Ibara eu un sourire doux. "Bien sûr monsieur. Je vous prépare ça tout de suite."**

**Après quelque minute Izuku reparti avec un gros bouquet à la main.**

**"Ce type est une vrai épave nerveuse." Dit Setsuna. "J'espère que ça ce passera bien pour lui."**

**"Je l'espère aussi. Sinon j'ai presque fini. Je te libère dans une demi-heure au maximum."**

**"Alléluia." Dit Setsuna en levant les mains au ciel.**

**Ibara lui donna une petite tape. "Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas plaisanter avec la religion."**

Dans le gymnase plusieurs personnes eurent un petit rire à l'altercation.

**Le point de vue changea. C'était maintenant une rue où Setsuna marchait. "Mmmm, liberté, enfin." Dit-elle en s'étirant.**

**Elle marchait tranquillement quand une voix la fit s'arrêter.**

**"Je vous l'avais dit, peut importe le nombre de fois où on fait cette blague, ce Deku se fait toujours avoir."**

"Ah ! Je connais cette voix." Dit Kirishima.

**Normalement Setsuna l'aurait ignoré. Mais elle détestait les blagueurs, étant elle-même victime de blagues à cause de son alter. Elle se rapprocha donc furtivement pour voir trois collégiens cachés derrière un buisson.**

"Ah ! Je l'avais dit." Lança joyeusement Eijiro.

**L'un des garçons était Bakugo, l'autre était un garçon avec de longs doigts qui se tordaient bizarrement, et le dernier était un garçon aux cheveux noir en bataille.**

**"J'arrive toujours pas à croire que le coup de la lettre dans le casier marche encore." Dit doigts bizarres.**

**"Ouais." Dit cheveux en bataille. "Ce crétin a même apporté des fleurs."**

**Setsuna tourna alors son regard dans la direction où les trois regardaient, pour voir le garçon de tout à l'heure.**

*CLAC*

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS VIEILLE SORCIÈRE." Hurla Bakugo à sa mère.

"C'est pour cette blague tordu." Répondit sa mère. "Et apparemment ce n'est pas la première fois."

"C'EST UN AUTRE UNIVERS VIEUX SAC, J'AI JAMAIS FAIS ÇA À DEKU."

"Oh… meh, de toute façon tu as surement fais quelque chose qui mérite une claque."

**"Combien de temps pensez-vous que ce crétin restera cette fois ? Je pari sur une heure." Dit cheveux en batailles.**

**"Je pari jusqu'au couché du soleil." Dit doigts bizarres**

**"Puf, ce crétin de Deku attendra surement jusqu'à la fermeture du café." Répliqua Bakugo.**

**Setsuna s'éloigna doucement, alors qu'elle était en colère contre les trois garçons.**

**"Faut que je le prévienne." Dit-elle alors qu'elle faisait un détour pour ne pas se faire repérer.**

* * *

**Setsuna alla directement à la table où le garçon était assis, et s'assit à son tour.**

**"Salut, tu te souviens de moi ?"**

**"Vous… vous êtes la fille du magasin de fleur."**

**"Yep, et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. T'es victime d'une mauvaise blague. J'ai surprit trois gars qui en parlais et ils pariaient même sur combien de temps tu vas rester."**

**Izuku eu un sourire triste. "Je sais."**

**"Tu sais ? Comment ça tu sais ? Et si tu sais pourquoi es-tu venu ?"**

**"Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis victime de cette blague." Dit Izuku sans bégayer. "Mais je viens quand même. Parce que si c'est une blague, ce n'en est qu'une qui se rajoute parmi tant d'autres. Mais si ce n'en est pas une, et que je ne suis pas là, la personne qui a eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments sera très triste."**

"Comme on pouvait si attendre de Midoriya. Il pense aux autres avant lui-même." Applaudit Iida.

**"Vu que je n'en ai plus besoin tu les veux ?" Demanda Izuku en lui tendant les fleurs.**

**"Oh, merci." Dit Setsuna avec un sourire. "C'est la première fois qu'on m'en offre." Dit-elle en sentant le bouquet.**

**"Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu es plutôt mignonne." Dit Izuku, puis il se figea en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit. Il devint tellement rouge d'embarras qu'il ressemblait à une tomate. "D…d…d…désolé, j…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit."**

**"Ce n'est rien." Dit Setsuna avec un petit rire, alors que du rouge colorait ses joues. "Dit… J'ai une idée pour te venger d'eux. Ça t'intéresse ?"**

**Izuku fit non de la tête. "Je ne veux faire de mal à personne."**

**"Oh je te rassure, ça ne fera de mal à personne, mais ça fera complètement foirer leur blague. Alors intéressé ?"**

**Izuku réfléchi un peu puis fini par hocher de la tête.**

**"Alors viens par ici que je t'explique." Dit-elle en lui faisant signe de se rapprocher.**

**Izuku se pencha sur la table afin d'être plus proche, alors que Setsuna faisait de même. Quand ils étaient assez proche, elle lâcha son bouquet et activa son alter pour détacher ses mains et sa tête, et sans avertissement elle embrassa Izuku.**

"Wow, un mouvement audacieux Tokage." Plaisanta Midnight.

"Je… je ne sais pas à quoi mon double pensait." Dit Setsuna alors qu'elle était aussi rouge que l'Izuku à l'écran.

"Midoriya, bâtard chanceux." Dit Mineta avec des larmes de sang avant de se prendre un coup de langue de Tsuyu.

"Surveille ton langage." Dit Tsuyu. "Je te rappelle que madame Midoriya est ici."

Elle obtint un hochement de tête d'Inko en remerciement.

**Le baisé avait duré une bonne minute, et avait attiré le regard des autres clients dans le café. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Setsuna avait la bouche ouverte et la langue tirée, alors qu'un fil de salive était relié à la langue d'Izuku avant de se rompre, montrant que ce n'était pas un baisé innocent, mais bien la vrai affaire.**

**Setsuna eu un petit rire en voyant la tête ahuri du garçon, puis elle réalisa quelque chose. "Je ne connais même pas ton nom. Moi c'est Setsuna Tokage. Tu peux m'appeler Setsuna."**

**"I…i….i..i.i..i.i...Izuku Midoriya.T…t….t….tu peux m'appeler Izuku."**

**"Et bien Izu-chan, félicitation, tu as offert un bon spectacle à tes blagueurs et gagné une petite amie au passage. Prend bien soin de moi." Dit Setsuna alors qu'elle lui donnait un autre baisé. Mais innocent cette fois.**

**Le point de vue changea pour arriver dans les buissons où étaient planqués Bakugo et ses amis. Ils avaient tous les trois ****leurs mâchoires qui touchaient ****le sol. C'est Bakugo qui résuma leurs pensées.**

**"Qu'est-ce qui viens de putain de se passer ?"**

* * *

**Voilà un autre chapitre de fini. Il vous a plus ?**

**Prochain chapitre, un cross over avec un anime qui commence à daté (2007) mais que j'adore. À la prochaine.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Nagasarete Airentô

Chapitre 6 : Nagasarete Airentô.

Setsuna a été beaucoup charrié après ça. Tout le monde faisait des blagues sur leur relation dans cet autre monde. Le plus embarrassant pour elle c'est quand la mère d'Izuku s'inclina devant elle en lui disant de prendre bien soin de son fils.

_'Chargement terminé._

_Gène Alters : Actif_

**_Nagasarete Airentô_**_'_

**La scène commença sur un champ de bataille. On voyait la 1A et la 1B combattre la ligue des vilains.**

"Merde qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?" Lança Kirishima.

"Langage !" Cria Iida de reproche.

* * *

"Enfin on rentre en scène." Soupira Tomura. "Toga, arrête de poignarder le sofa."

"C'est sois le sofa soit l'un d'entre vous." Cria la fille en donnant de nouveaux coups de couteau au pauvre meuble. "Comment cette garce a-t-elle osé embrasser **MON** Izuku."

Dabi soupira. "Toga. De un, c'est un autre univers, et de deux, le gamin ne t'appartiens pas. C'est toi qui a décidé ça toute seule."

"Ok j'arrête de poignarder le sofa et je vais plutôt **TE** poignarder."

"Personne ne poignardera personne. Contentez-vous de regarder la bataille à l'écran." Calma Kurogiri.

**Izuku était en train d'affronter Kurogiri. Les membres de l'apprenti héro brillaient de sa technique spéciale, le capot intégral.**

**Kurogiri quant à lui évitait avec grâce les attaques Izuku en alternant esquives et téléportations par ses portails. Seulement pour trébucher dans un trou dans le sol.**

**Voyant une opportunité Izuku fonça sur le vilain. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les yeux de Kurogiri. Ils se plissaient, comme s'il souriait. C'est alors qu'Izuku le réalisa. ****_Il a trébuché exprès._**** Cependant il était trop tard pour arrêter son élan quand un portail s'ouvrit devant lui.**

**"J'espère pour vous que vous savez nager, Deku." Lança Kurogiri en refermant le portail juste derrière l'apprentie héro.**

"Non Deku !" Cria Uraraka en se levant de son siège.

**Izuku fut recraché du portail avec force pour tomber dans une étendu d'eau. Quand il en émergea, il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il était non seulement au milieu de l'océan, mais aussi au milieu d'une énorme tempête.**

"Tu pourrais faire ça ?" Demanda Shigaraki.

"Non, ce Kurogiri a clairement une meilleur portée que moi. Il me faudrait au minimum deux voyages. Un pour aller au bord de la mer, et l'autre pour créer le portail en pleine mer.

**Izuku regarda frénétiquement autour de lui à la recherche du moindre signe de salut. Et soudain il le vit. Il était assez loin, mais il pouvait voir un bateau de plaisance au loin.**

**"Un bateau, tout n'est pas perdu !"**

**Izuku activa à nouveau son capot intégral pour nager vers ce qui s'apparentait à sa seule chance de survit.**

**"Allez ! J'y suis presque." Dit-il pour s'encourager lui-même.**

**Il vit alors une immense ombre se former. Il se retourna pour faire face à une vague titanesque. "C'EST UNE BLAGUE !?" Cria-t-il sous le choc, avant d'être percuté avec violence par la vague, le faisant sombrer dans les profondeurs de l'océan, et lui faisant par la même occasion recracher l'air dans ses poumons.**

**Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, il eu une dernière pensé. ****_Pardon maman, je rentrerai à la maison en retard. _****Et tout à sa pensée, il ne remarqua pas deux grands yeux rouges aussi grands que lui, qui le fixaient.**

Inko pleura en entendant les dernières paroles de son fils. Plusieurs personnes firent de même comme Kota et Eri. D'autres étaient concentrés sur tout autre chose.

"Mec, c'était quoi ce truc avec les yeux rouges ? Ça avait l'air gigantesque." Demanda Denki.

"Peut-être le monstre du Loch Ness ?" Proposa Camie.

"Au beau milieu de l'océan !?" Lança Sero.

Camie haussa des épaules. "Tout le monde a droit à des vacances."

Cela fit sueur tout le monde et ils retournèrent au visionnage.

**Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, comme si la tempête n'avait jamais eu lieu.**

**La vue changea pour montrer une magnifique île tropicale. Elle était composée de plusieurs montagnes basses qui pouvaient se faire passer pour de grandes collines. Au centre de l'île il y avait un volcan éteint semblable au Mont Fuji de par son sommet enneigé, mais dont les parois étaient beaucoup plus raides.**

**La vue changea à nouveau pour montrer cette fois une belle plage de sables fins dépourvue de toute pollution.**

"Ça a l'air d'un bon endroit pour prendre ses vacances." S'exclama Nakagame.

**La vue changea encore pour montrer un oiseau bizarre, perché sur une plante tropicale.**

"Drôle d'oiseau. Tu sais ce que c'est Koda ?" Demanda Sato.

Le garçon timide fit non de la tête avant de dire dans un murmure. "Sûrement une espèce endémique."

"Endé-quoi ?" Répliqua bêtement Denki.

"Une espèce endémique est une espèce qui ne se trouve que dans une zone restreinte. L'Australie par exemple regorge d'espèces endémiques, comme le renard volant à tête grise, ou le diable de Tasmanie." Récita encyclopédiquement Momo. "Et avant que vous ne fassiez une remarque, le renard volant à tête grise n'est pas comme son nom l'indique un renard mais une chauve-souris."

"Euh… merci." Répondit Denki avec le même air idiot qu'il avait quand il abusait de son alter.

**L'oiseau s'envola alors qu'une silhouette apparut. La silhouette se rapprocha d'une falaise suivis de près par ce qui semblait être un cochon dépourvue de pattes qui se déplaçait en bondissant.**

**La vue se déplaça pour montrer que la silhouette était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtain. Elle portait un haut de kimono bleu océan, en accord avec ses yeux et son ruban, qui tenait ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute, semblable à celle de Momo. Son kimono avait aussi des bordures d'un blanc pur. Elle portait avec cela une mini jupe blanche, des bottines marron, et des bas d'un blanc crème arrivant jusqu'à mi-cuisse.**

"CHAUDE ! ! !" S'écrièrent plusieurs garçons à la vue de la fille enchanteresse. Les garçons qui avait criés le plus étaient bien évidement Mineta et Denki, ce qui leurs valut un coup des prises Jack de Jiro et étonnamment de la mère de cette dernière.

Jiro regarda sa mère avec une mine interrogative.

"Quoi !? Moi aussi je déteste les pervers."

**"Un… deux… c'est parti." S'exclama la jeune fille en lançant le bouchon de la canne à pêche, qu'elle avait apportée, dans la mer.**

**"Attends un peu Tonkatsu." Dit la fille en s'asseyant au bord de la falaise. "Je vais faire un bon petit plat après, d'accord ?"**

"Franchement qui appelle son cochon 'Tonkatsu' ?" Dit Toru avec choc.

"Vous seriez surprit du nombre de personnes qui appelle leur cochon de compagnie ou leur volaille d'après le nom d'un aliment." Répondit Aizawa d'un ton fatigué. "Je connais même un fermier qui a nommé toutes ses vaches laitière d'après des produits laitiers."

**"Il y a eu une tempête la nuit dernière, alors je pense que je vais attraper un gros poisson." Elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase que sa ligne de pêche bougea.**

"Je suis le seul à penser qu'elle va pêcher Midoriya ?" Demanda Shoji.

Il eu sa réponse par une majorité de 'non' et quelque 'oui'.

**"Génial ! Je n'espérais pas que cela soit si rapide." Dit la fille en tirant sur sa canne à pêche, pendant que Tonkatsu sautillait de joie.**

**La joie fit place à la consternation quand la fille vit que la prise était un Izuku Midoriya, blanc comme un linge.**

"Je vous l'avais dit." S'exclama Shoji avec une légère pointe de fierté.

**"Houlala ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire !?" Paniqua la fille après avoir tiré Izuku sur la falaise.**

**La vue changea pour devenir le point de vue d'Izuku. "Accroche-toi ! Hé toi là, ressaisis-toi ! Tu vas bien ?" Demanda la fille alors qu'Izuku ouvrait lentement les paupières.**

Il y eu plusieurs soupirs de soulagement dans la salle en voyant que leur camarade héroïque, n'était pas mort.

**_Qui est-ce ? _****Pensa Izuku.****_ Je me rappelle avoir été poussé vers le fond par une énorme vague…_**

**Le point de vue changea encore pour montrer le visage d'Izuku. Il avait l'air l'aller bien, si ce n'était ses yeux qui étaient légèrement vitreux.**

**_J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'a sauv…_**** Pensa Izuku avant d'être interrompue par une grande claque sur la joue.**

**"Allez ! Reprends tes esprits !" Cria la fille en le soulevant et en lui donnant une série de baffes aussi fortes que celles que Mineta se prend lors de ses instants pervers. Elle reposa brutalement Izuku sur le sol et appuya fortement à plusieurs reprises sur le ventre d'Izuku. "Ne meurs pas ! Recrache l'eau !" Cria la fille alors que des gerbes d'eau sortaient de la bouche d'Izuku.**

"C'est le pire moyen de réanimer quelqu'un." Cria Recoverygirl avec indignation.

**Izuku était maintenant à moitié assommé alors qu'il avait les joues gonflées et rouges d'être battue. Il avait aussi un début de larmes, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la fille qui était une vraie fontaine.**

**"Ah ! Ça marche pas !" Pleura la fille. "Si rien ne fonctionne, il ne me reste qu'une seule possibilité…"**

Plusieurs filles se penchèrent instinctivement en avant en comprenant ce que voulait dire la mystérieuse fille.

**_Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'arrive. _****Pensa Izuku. ****_Mais à ce rythme je suis certain d'aller en enfer !_**

_Mon pauvre Midori, tu va vite changer d'avis._ Pensa Mina.

Ibara joint ses mains pour faire une prière silencieuse pour l'âme de cet Izuku.

**La fille releva Izuku et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Izuku.**

**_Ça alors !? Ce n'est pas l'enfer, c'est plutôt le paradis !_**

"PUTAIN DE BÂTARD CHANCEUX." Rugit Mineta, avant de se prendre un coup de taser.

"Merci Momo." Dit Shoto.

"Ce fut un plaisir."

**"Un, deux…" Dit la fille avant de souffler.**

**Izuku se crispa de douleur alors que son ventre se gonflait comme un ballon baudruche. La pression fut tellement forte, qu'Izuku en fut projeté dans les airs.**

**"Ça ne fonctionne pas non plus ?" Pleura la fille. "J'ai fait tout les gestes de premiers secours que j'ai appris."**

Recoverygirl nommait mentalement tous les os du corps humain afin de se calmer devant l'incompétence de la fille.

**La vue changea à nouveau pour montrer cette fois un village construit à l'ancienne avec des rizières, avant de passer à une maison un peu plus luxueuse que les autres, où tout un groupe de personnes s'agglutinaient.**

**"Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda une voix.**

**"Il parait qu'un étranger a débarqué chez nous."**

**"Vraiment ?"**

"C'est moi, ou il n'y a que des femmes ?" Demanda Tsuburaba en voyant que le groupe devenait de plus en plus gros devant une ouverture de la maison se fermant avec des volets en bambous.

"Il me semble que vous ayez raison." Répondit Shishida en redressent ses lunettes.

**"Sauver quelqu'un et presque le tuer ensuite… Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ?" Demanda une veille dame à la jeune fille en bleu et blanc, devant un Izuku alité.**

** "C'est bizarre… j'ai pourtant bien respecté ce que tu nous avais enseigné Obaba…" Répondit la fille en se grattant la tête.**

**"Vous voulez ma photo !?" Cria la dénommé Obaba au groupe de femmes qui s'étaient agglutiné devant sa maison.**

**"Je ne leur en veux pas…" Soupira Obaba. "C'est la première fois qu'un étranger arrive jusqu'à nous. C'est un fait rare et intéressant."**

**"Obaba, elle n'aurait pas quelque chose de différent par rapport à nous ?" Demanda la fille en caressant le torse d'Izuku. "Sa poitrine est toute plate, comment est-ce possible.**

Plusieurs personnes écarquillèrent les yeux devant la question de la fille, et ils eurent une pensée similaire. _Ne me dite pas qu'elle n'a jamais vue un garçon !?_

**"Tu veux savoir en quoi cette personne est différente ?" Demanda Obaba alors qu'un gros plan était fait sur son œil gauche, montrant une étincelle de malice.**

**La fille approuva de la tête alors qu'on voyait des silhouettes sombres se faufiler en arrière plan.**

**"Suzu, c'est parce que…"**

"Enfin on connais son nom." Lança Awase.

**"Cette personne est…" Continua Obaba avec une pointe de suspense.**

**"Cette personne est… ?" Répéta Suzu avec impatience.**

**"Cette personne… est un homme."**

**"Un homme ?!" Hurlèrent tout un tas de femmes en pénétrant dans la maison et s'approchant autant que possible d'Izuku.**

Certain de la classe A tournèrent leur regard vers Mineta pensant qu'il allait encore faire une crise. Mais heureusement il était encore inconscient.

**"RETOURNEZ TRAVAILLER ! ! !" Hurla Obaba, chassant du même coup toutes les filles, sauf Suzu.**

**"Me faire ça à mon âge, ce n'est pas bon pour ma santé…" Grommela Obaba en sortant de la maison.**

**"Si je comprends bien, cette personne est un homme." Dit Suzu en regardant Izuku.**

**La camera se déplaça pour montrer le plafond, dont une des dalles avait était décalée, laissant apparaitre une paire d'yeux et une bouche souriante.**

**"Ça devient intéressant…" Dit la silhouette en s'en allant.**

"Mec, Midoriya ne peut pas avoir un peu de repos cinq minutes ?" Demanda Kirishima.

**Izuku grommela alors qu'il était en train de se réveiller.**

**"Tu te réveilles enfin !" Dit Suzu avec un sourire, son visage à à peine dix centimètres du visage d'Izuku.**

"Je sens la catastrophe arriver." Plaisanta Mina, car c'était une connaissance commune qu'Izuku était une épave nerveuse avec les filles.

**"Euh… Q-q-q-qui es-tu ?" Demanda Izuku avant d'avoir un flashback du bouche à bouche. "Je me rappelle !" Cria-t-il en virant au rouge. Il s'extirpa du futon montrant qu'il portait un caleçon All Might, et essaya de mettre le plus de distance avec la fille en rampant en marche arrière, avant de tomber de la devanture de la maison.**

**"Est-ce que ça va ? Apparemment, non…" Demanda Suzu à un Izuku qui avait les jambes en l'air et dont la tête avait heurté une grosse pierre servant de marche.**

"Je savais que Deku était un geek des héros, mais sérieusement un caleçon All Might !?" s'exclama Ochako.

All Might toussa un peu de sang alors qu'il était embarrassé que son successeur ait un tel caleçon.

**Il y eu apparemment une ellipse parce que Izuku n'était plus assommé mais en train de manger.**

**"Je m'excuse de t'avoir obligé à me sauver puis à me nourrir. Je m'appelle Midoriya Izuku."**

**"Ton nom est Izuku, donc." Dit Suzu entre deux gorgées de son bol de soupe. "Moi c'est Suzu. Tu es vraiment incroyable ! Dériver une semaine entière sans rien !"**

"UNE SEMAINE !" Cria la salle sous le choc.

"Est-ce que c'est même humainement possible ?" Demanda Toru.

"L'être humain peut survivre trente jours sans manger, mais il ne peut que rarement survivre à plus de trois jours sans eaux." Répondit Aizawa. "Bien que Midoriya était en mer, cette eau n'est pas propice à la réhydratation. Il est plus probable qu'il est survécu en buvant de l'eau de pluie. Mais vue qu'il était inconscient peu de temps après être tombé à la mer, il est aussi possible qu'il est survécut grâce à la créature géante que nous avons vue plus tôt."

**"Pourquoi partages-tu son repas ?" Demanda Obaba avec une goute de sueur, provocant un rire nerveux de Suzu.**

**"Je pensais avoir dérivé vers une destination lointaine, et maintenant me voilà de retour au japon, quelle chance !"**

**"Effectivement les personnes qui vivent ici sont d'origine Japonaise…" Clarifia Obaba.**

**"…Mais en réalité nous ne savons pas où se trouve exactement cette île." Compléta Suzu.**

**"Que voulez-vous dire ?" Paniqua Izuku.**

**"C'est-à-dire que nous aussi nous nous sommes échoués sur cette terre." Dit Obaba.**

**"Ah bon, vraiment !?"**

**"Oui, et cela fait 130 ans que cela dure." Dit tristement Obaba.**

**La vue changea pour montrer un théâtre d'image avec un filtre donnant une touche d'ancienneté aux images. La première image représentée un bateau de croisière à voiles.**

**"Lorsque le Japon s'est ouvert au monde extérieur, nous sommes partis pour l'Europe afin d'y apprendre les dernières technologies et la médecine de pointe."**

"Attendez si ça fait 130 ans, comment ont-il eu connaissance de l'Europe ?" Demanda Momo.

"Peut-être qu'elle excisait déjà dans cette univers ?" Proposa Denki.

"C'est vrai." Soupira Momo. "J'ai vraiment du mal avec ce concept de multivers."

"Vous pouvez vous taire et nous laisser regarder !?" Demanda Monoma.

**L'image changea pour montrer Obaba en tant que jeune fille en kimono traditionnelle sur le pont du navire.**

**"Mais quel âge avez-vous donc ?!" Demanda Izuku sous le choc.**

"C'était mal poli !" S'exclama Iida.

**L'image changea encore pour montrer cette fois que le bateau coulait et Obaba et un vieil homme portant un haut-forme en train de s'accrocher à des débris flottants.**

**"Ainsi, lors de notre voyage de retour, nous avons traversé une grosse tempête, et nous avons terminé notre route sur cette îlot."**

**Il y eu une succession d'image montrant la construction de maison et de rizière.**

**"Nous avons été chanceux que cette terre puisse nous fournir de quoi survivre. Nous avons baptisé cette île 'Airantô', du nom de notre bateau naufragé. Nous vivons ici depuis cet événement." Conclut Obaba. Le théâtre se finissant sur une image de la jeune Obaba avec un sourire satisfait.**

**"Voilà l'histoire de nos origines."**

**"C'est donc l'histoire de cette île…" Accepta Izuku, alors que Suzu disait merci pour le repas.**

**"À en juger par vos vêtements, le Japon semble avoir connu de grands bouleversements." Dit Obaba en examinant le pull d'Izuku.**

**"Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez aucun lien avec l'extérieur ?"**

**"Oui." Confirma Suzu.**

**"Mais alors comment je vais rentrer ?" S'apitoya Izuku.**

**"Ce n'est pas le moment pour penser à ce genre de choses. Vous devez vous reposer, Suzu sera votre hôtesse. Ensuite seulement, vous pourrez penser au reste." Dit Obaba en quittant la pièce.**

"Ok, suis-je le seul qui ai vue se sourire maléfique ?" Demanda Aoyama.

"Je l'ai vue aussi." Confirma Shoji. Plusieurs personnes dans la salle hochèrent de la tête pour confirmer qu'ils l'avaient vue aussi.

**Suzu et Izuku marchaient dans un sentier de forêt, pendant que Tonkatsu était tranquillement installé sur la tête de Suzu.**

**"Si j'arrive à rejoindre la terre la plus proche avec un bateau, peut-être trouverais-je un avion ou un paquebot…"**

"Midoriya est bien optimiste." Déclara Tokoyami. "S'il on était coupé de la civilisation depuis 130 ans, il est peu probable qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose."

**"D'ailleurs, je me posais la question…" Dit Izuku en regardant le cochon sur la tête de Suzu.**

**"Oh, c'est Tonkatsu, il ne me quitte jamais."**

**La vue changea pour montrer la silhouette de tout à l'heure, armée d'une sarbacane.**

**"Il va falloir que tu fasses une petite sieste…"**

"Attendez ! Comment une sarbacane peut avoir un viseur de fusil sniper ?" Demanda Mina choquée, alors qu'elle avait vue le viseur cibler Izuku puis Suzu.

"À ce stade je ne cherche même plus à comprendre." Avoua Ojiro.

**Suzu fronça soudainement les sourcils. "ICI !" Cria-t-elle en jetant une pomme avec force.**

"Elle a de bon instinct." Dit Vlad king.

"Un tallent précieux pour un héro." Confirma Aizawa.

**La pomme pénétra dans le feuillage d'un arbre, provoquant un trou d'un mètre d'envergure, alors que la silhouette l'évitait de peu.**

**La silhouette apparue alors dans toute sa splendeur. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille ayant l'air un peu plus jeune que Suzu, et elle portait une tenue de prêtresse miko traditionnelle, mis à part que les parties rouges avaient été remplacées par du bleu. Ses cheveux était tenue en deux couettes par des rubans blancs, ressemblant un peu à des oreilles de lapin.**

**"Tu m'as découverte…" Dit la miko avec un rire maléfique, avant d'atterrir sur un gros rochet.**

**"Ayane ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Demanda Suzu. "Je suis très occupée aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer."**

**"Arrête de me faire passer pour une pauvre petite fille seule !" Cria Ayane, avant de se calmer en s'adressant à Izuku. "Toi, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te rendre chez Suzu. Sa maison est très mal tenue. Le plancher s'est effondré et il y a des fuites dans le toit. De plus, elle est infestée de poux et de rats."**

**"Vraiment !?" Demanda Izuku sous le choc.**

**"Ce sont des mensonges !" Démenti Suzu.**

**"La façon de dormir de Suzu est ridicule, et elle fait encore pipi au lit."**

**"Arrête-toi !" Cria Suzu qui était rouge pivoine. "Toi alors, je ne te pardonnerai jamais !" Dit-elle en lançant tout un tas de cailloux vers Ayane qui les esquivait facilement.**

**"Tu ne m'atteindra pas avec une attaque aussi pitoyable." Gloussa Ayane, avant que son pied ne heurte une motte de terre, la faisant tomber tête la première de son rochet à telle point qu'elle s'enfonça dans le sol.**

**"Allons-y, Izuku." Dit Suzu avec un grand sourire.**

**"ON LA LAISSE COMME ÇA ?!" Cria Izuku qui avait pâli.**

**"Pour Ayane, ce genre de blessure n'est qu'une broutille." Rassura Suzu en attirant Izuku.**

**"Une broutille !?"**

**Pendant qu'Izuku et Suzu ne faisait pas attention, Ayane se redressa et pointa sa sarbacane sur Suzu. "Je suis tombée volontairement pour m'attirer la sympathie de ma cible." Dit Ayane alors que du sang coulait de son nez. "Tu es tombée dans mon piège ! Il sera bientôt à moi."**

**Soudain Ayane hurla alors qu'elle se faisait accidentellement écrasée par un chariot rempli de cochons, tiré par une fille bien en chair.**

**Sous le coup du cri, la fléchette de la sarbacane fut projetée sur Izuku au lieu de Suzu, le rendant inconscient.**

**"Ça va, Izuku ?" Demanda Suzu, alors qu'elle avait ramené ce dernier chez elle.**

**"Mon corps est encore tout engourdi." Répondit-il alors qu'il était parcouru de spasme.**

**"Tiens, voilà un antidote. Ton corps ne sera plus sensible à ce poison dans quelques temps."**

**"J'espère être parti avant."**

"Décidément, Deku n'abandonne pas." Dit Ochako.

"C'est ce qui en fait sa force." Répliqua Todoroki. "Sans cette ténacité, je serais encore coincé avec mon côté feu."

**"Ayane me cherche toujours des histoires, elle me défie partout et tout le temps."**

**Izuku bu le contenu de la tasse de Suzu, avant de tout recracher, montrant que l'antidote ressemblait à de la boue verdâtre.**

**"Je gagne toujours, mais c'était bizarre de devoir tenir compte de ta présence."**

**"Euh… À propos de ta famille, ils rentrent tard le soir ?"**

**"Oh, je n'ai pas de parents." Répondit Suzu d'un ton égale.**

"Attends ! Ça veux dire qu'il est seule avec une fille c…" Commença Denki avant que Momo n'actionne le taser qu'elle avait utilisé sur Mineta devant ses yeux.

"Tu sais Kaminari. Je me suis toujours demandé comment réagirait ton alter face à un taser." Dit Momo avec un sourire. C'était le genre sourire amical mais qui promettait toute la douleur du monde.

"J… j'ai rien dit."

"Bon garçon."

Aizawa tourna son regard vers Midnight. "Tu as mauvaise influence sur les enfants Nemuri."

Nemuri hocha des épaules. "Elle a juste trouvé son vrai moi."

**"Pardon, j'ai posé une question indiscrète."**

**"Ne t'inquiète pas, cela fait partie du passé. Izuku, tu devrais aller prendre un bain."**

**Izuku était maintenant dans un bain ressemblant à un Onsen d'intérieur.**

Les adolescentes dans la salle, et même qu'elles femmes se mirent à rougir devant le corps à moitié nu d'Izuku, montrant ses muscles bien ciselés, en compagnie de Tonkatsu.

"Ah ! Là, c'est vraiment comment il est." S'exclama Mei, rendant plusieurs fille jalouse qu'elle ait pu tâter la marchandise.

**"Mais c'est assez dérangeant." Dit Izuku. "Être seul avec une jeune femme sous le même toit."**

"Au moins il en est conscient." Dit Shishida

**Izuku commença à avoir un saignement de nez et un sourire idiot au souvenir du bouche à bouche.**

**"Non, non, non !" Se mit-il à paniquer en se tenant le nez. "Je ne dois pas penser à ce genre de choses !"**

**"Izuku, la température de l'eau te convient ?" Demanda Suzu en passant sa tête par la porte.**

**"Oui, tout va bien !" Répondit Izuku en paniquant légèrement.**

**"Alors je vais me joindre à toi !" Dit-elle en entrant avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette recouvrant sa modestie, provoquant à Izuku un saignement de nez tellement fort, que le sang jaillissait comme un geyser.**

Denki allait dire quelque chose, quand Momo actionna son taser, l'obligeant à se taire même s'il savait que le taser ne lui ferait pas vraiment mal.

Chez les vilains.

"Ok, cette fois je lui pardonne parce qu'il y a beaucoup de sang." Dit Himiko.

**"Euh… Suzu ?" Demanda Izuku alors qu'il était maintenant dans un coin en détournant le regard, le sang coulant toujours doucement de ses narines.**

**"Izuku, tu veux que je te lave le dos ?" Demanda innocemment Suzu.**

**"Non merci, je m'en suis déjà chargé. Ça Ira." Paniqua Izuku.**

**"Ça va, ne te tracasse pas." Dit Suzu en enlaçant Izuku, collant ainsi sa poitrine dans le son dos. "J'aime bien frotter le dos des gens !"**

**"Me frotter le dos !?" Dit Izuku alors qu'il se trémoussait pour échapper à l'étreinte de Suzu.**

_Bâtard chanceux._ Pensèrent plusieurs garçons.

"Vous savez, je suis étonné que Midori ne se soit pas encore évanoui. Sachant comment il est une épave nerveuse dès qu'une fille est trop proche." Dit Mina.

"En même temps, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit une fille nue." Dit Sero. "Il a bien vue cette fille nue à l'examen." Dit-il en pointant Camie du doigt.

"QUOI !?" Crièrent Inko et Camie en même temps.

"C'est malheureusement vrai Utsushimi." Dit Shishikura. "La ligue des vilains a prit ta place à l'examen. Et bien que ce n'était pas vraiment toi, la personne qui a prit ton apparence s'est déplacé nue devant Midoriya."

Camie devint rouge tomate devant cette information. Ceux qui la connaissait bien on était surprit de la voir si embarrassée.

**Izuku était assis, l'air complètement agar, frottant d'un geste mécanique le dos de Tonkatsu, alors que Suzu lui frottait le dos.**

**_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Est-ce qu'une fille normale est sensée accepter de prendre un bain avec un homme ?_**

"Ça dépend de l'homme." Plaisanta Mina, avant de prendre une pose songeuse. "Avec Izuku je ne dirais pas non."

"QUOI !?" Crièrent plusieurs personnes dans la salle.

"Je plaisante, je plaisante." Rit-elle en agitant les mains. "…peut-être." Chuchota-t-elle à la fin, mais Toru l'entendit quand même.

**"Ça te fait du bien, Izuku ?"**

**"Oui !" Dit Izuku en sortant de sa transe.**

**_Reste zen, Izuku. _****Pensa-t-il en prenant de grande inspiration.****_ Il doit y avoir une culture de la mixité du bain sur cette île._**

"Au moins il essaye de rationalisé." Dit Houng Dog.

**"Parfait ! À ton tour de me nettoyer le dos alors."**

**_Il faut que je garde mon sang-froid._**

**Il se tourna alors pour nettoyer le dos de Suzu.**

**"Voilà !" Dit-elle en repoussant ses cheveux.**

**"Impossible !" Cria-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour déverser un torrent de sang par son nez.**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda honnêtement Suzu, ne comprenant pas la détresse D'Izuku.**

"On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que les larmes qui coule en abondance de Midori." Plaisanta Mina.

**Des bulles se formaient à la surface de l'eau.**

**"Me revoilà!" Cria une Ayane nue, en surgissant de l'eau, montrant sa poitrine plate à Izuku, qui eu un nouveau saignement de nez.**

**"Attends un peu Ayane, d'où arrives-tu comme ça ?" Demanda Suzu.**

**"Moi aussi, je veux frotter le corps d'Izuku-sama tout partout." Répondit-elle en enlaçant un Izuku semi conscient.**

**"Je peux m'en charger toute seule !" Répliqua Suzu en enlaçant à son tour Izuku, le retirant de la prise d'Ayane.**

**"Toi ? Comment une fille aussi puérile que toi pourrait savoir rendre un homme heureux ?" Répliqua à son tour Ayane en recommençant son étreinte.**

**"Comment oses-tu dire ça ?!" Dit Suzu en reprenant Izuku. "Quelle méchanceté ! C'est toi qui est puérile, avec ta poitrine à peine développée !"**

_C'est un coup bas._ Pensa Jiro en jetant un œil à sa propre poitrine.

**"Apparemment, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me débarrasser de toi lors d'un combat." Dit Ayane en se rapprochant, faisant qu'Izuku était pris en sandwich par la poitrine des deux femmes.**

_Bâtard chanceux._ Pensèrent plusieurs garçons.

**"Rien ne pourrait mieux me convenir !" Déclara Suzu.**

**Finalement, Izuku n'en put plus, et eu un dernier saignement de nez, le faisant s'évanouir par anémie.**

**"Oh non ! Il s'est évanoui à force de trop saigner du nez !" Cria Suzu.**

"Tout ce sang." Déclara Toga au bord de l'orgasme.

**Izuku était allongé de telle manière que la couverture ne laissait que ses cheveux dépasser.**

**"Izuku, je t'ai apporté de l'eau fraîche." Dit Suzu. "Izuku…?"**

**Elle retira la couverture pour découvrir qu'Izuku avait été remplacé par un légume géant avec une perruque. Un papier sur lequel était marqué 'perdu' était planté sur le légume avec une flèche.**

**Pendant ce temps, le vrai Izuku se réveillait, pour constater qu'il était violemment tiré par une sorte d'autruche, via une corde attachée à son pied.**

**"Oh ! Tu as repris tes esprits ?" Demanda Ayane surprise.**

"COMMENT NE POURRAIT-IL PAS ?" Hurla Inko devant les malheurs de son fils.

**"Je vais te faire faire un petit tour."**

**"Arrête ! ! !" Cria Izuku.**

**"Non."**

**Le point de vue changea pour montrer une silhouette tenant une corde, on pouvait voir Ayane se rapprocher au loin.**

**La silhouette se révéla être une adolescente légèrement plus âgé que Suzu avec une poitrine encore plus généreuse que celle de Mei. Elle tira violemment la corde, faisant trébucher l'autruche. Ayane bascula sous le choc et fini sa course dans une rivière à proximité avant d'être emporté par le courant.**

**"C'était dangereux Maître, pas vrai ?" Dit la fille.**

_Maître ?_ Pensa Midnight. _Je me demande si Midoriya est dans ce genre de fétiche. _Pensa-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

**"Bon sang, cette Ayane agit sans jamais réfléchir."**

**"Qui es-tu ?" Demanda Izuku.**

**"Je suis Rin, la charpentière. Ravie de faire ta connaissance." Dit Rin avant de commencer à rougir. "Maître, ça vous dirait de… venir chez moi ? Enfin je veux dire… devenir mon… mari ?"**

"Et moi qui trouvait que Mina était audacieuse." Dit Toru.

"Hey !" Répliqua la concernée.

**Un bruit dans les fourres attira l'attention d'Izuku.**

**"Pourquoi !? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à prononcer une phrase aussi simple !?" Fulmina Rin, embarrassée.**

**Izuku se rapprocha du buisson où il avait entendu le bruit, quand soudain un ours en surgit.**

"Sérieusement !?" Lança Ochako. "Il ne peut pas souffler deux secondes sur cette île ?"

"Apparemment, non." Dit Todoroki.

**Izuku était tétanisé jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'une fillette d'environ dix ans était perchée sur la tête de l'ours.**

**"Tu dois être le gamin qui a atterri chez nous…" Dit la fillette.**

**"Gamin ? Je n'aime pas me faire traiter de gamin par une gamine."**

"Whoua, Izuku doit vraiment en avoir marre s'il dit ce genre de chose." Plaisanta Sero.

**"C'est méchant." Pleura la fillette. "Vas-y, Kuma-Kuma !"**

**Sous l'ordre de la fillette, l'ours donna un énorme coup de patte sur la tête d'Izuku, l'assomment.**

**"Traiter une femme de gamine, c'est humiliant." Dit la fillette.**

"C'est une leçon de vie." Dit Aizawa. "Ne plaisantez jamais avec l'âge d'une fille."

"On dirait que ça sent le vécu." Plaisant Present Mic.

"En effet… je me suis inspiré de ta vie." Répliqua le professeur d'un ton sérieux.

**"Ça me fait mal à mon petit cœur." Continua la fillette. "Pour te racheter, tu dois sortir avec moi aujourd'hui." Dit-elle, alors que Kuma-Kuma soulevait Izuku.**

**"Un rendez-vous ?!" Dit Rin en sortant de son monde. "Attends un peu, là ! Il est à moi !"**

**"Sale mioche ! Attends dix ans et après on verra !" Déclara Rin en tirant sur les jambes d'Izuku.**

**"Non ! Non ! Le gamin est à moi !" Cria la fillette alors que Kuma-Kuma tirait Izuku par le torse.**

**Finalement Izuku fut lâché par les deux filles qui se mirent à s'affronter.**

**_Si je ne m'évade pas, je suis un homme mort._**** Pensa Izuku en se trainant.**

**Izuku marchait maintenant dans le village en s'aidant d'un bâton. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard des villageoises.**

**_Je dois partir de cette île aussi vite que possible. Cependant…_**

**_"Ce soir, je vais te préparer un délicieux repas !"_**** Dit l'image mentale de Suzu avec un grand sourire.**

**_Suzu se rendra forcément compte de ma fuite, même si pour elle, j'ai été kidnappé. Mais où suis-je ?_**

**"Je ressens une atmosphère meurtrière…" Dit-il, ne remarquant pas que toutes les filles devant qui il était passé lui lançaient un regard d'envie.**

"Je ne suis plus sûr d'envier la situation de Midoriya." Déclara Hanta avec une goute de sueur.

**"Excusez-moi." Demanda une voix douce, qui fit sursauter Izuku.**

**"Oui !" Répondit Izuku sur la défensive.**

**"Vous semblez tracassé par quelque chose…" Demanda une fille avec de grosses lunettes, habillée en bleu et blanc.**

**Izuku se cacha rapidement derrière un arbre, tremblant comme un lapin.**

"Le pauvre, on dirait qu'elles l'ont traumatisé." Dit Midnight avec un rire sensuel avant de se lécher les lèvres.

**_Une dingue de plus._**

**"Je me présente, je m'appelle Chikage." Dit-elle avec un sourire avenant.**

**"Elle semble avoir de bonnes manières." Dit Izuku en s'appuyant contre l'arbre, quittant Chikage du regard pendant une seconde. "Cette fille a l'air d'être tout à fait normale. Je m'appelle Izuku-" Commença-t-il en se retournant, pour voir que la fille avait maintenant un regard psychotique et une corde à la main.**

Les gens dans la salle suèrent au retournement de situation.

**"Quoi ?!" Cria Izuku sur le choc, avant de remarquer quelque chose dans sa vision périphérique.**

**"Une autre !" Cria-t-il en se contorsionnant pour éviter un tir de sarbacane, qui toucha Chikage à la place, qui se retrouva endormi.**

**"Chikage !" Cria Izuku sous le choc avant de se tourner vers le buisson d'où était partie la fléchette. "Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois !"**

**Une fille sorti rapidement du buisson, mais à la surprise d'Izuku ce n'était pas Ayane.**

**"Ma fléchette a été évitée." Dit la nouvelle fille d'un ton plat.**

**"Un nouvelle ?!" Dit Izuku en sueur.**

**La fille eu alors un sourire sadique faisant transpirer encore plus Izuku. "Plusieurs fléchettes ?!" Cria-t-il paniqué alors que la fille avait sorti un ensemble de sarbacanes étroitement liées, comme les canons d'une mitrailleuse gatling.**

**"Mais c'est qui cette fille ?!" Hurla-t-il en s'enfuyant sous une pluie de fléchettes.**

**Seulement, plus Izuku fuyait, plus il y avait de filles qui lui couraient après. À la fin, il y avait une véritable foule à ses trousses.**

**"Pourquoi toutes ces filles me pourchassent-elles ?" Cria Izuku à personne en particulier.**

"Avec son esprit analytique je suis surprit qu'il ne l'ait pas encore comprit." Déclara Shoto.

"Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a passé une semaine à dériver, ça a dut affecter ses facultés." Dit Iida. "Il n'a même pas utilisé son alter depuis son arrivé sur l'île."

**"Stop, tout le monde !" Cria Suzu en sautant pour faire barrage entre Izuku et la foule. "Obaba m'a chargée de veiller sur Izuku !"**

**"C'est ce que tu dis, mais en réalité, tu veux le garder rien que pour toi !" Dit une fille.**

**"Cela ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit…" Répliqua Suzu.**

**"Nous voulons faire comme toi !" Dit une fille à couettes. "Sortir avec lui et avoir des moments intimes ensembles !"**

Plusieurs filles rougir à la mention de moments intimes.

**"Sortir avec lui ? C'est quoi des moments intimes ?" Demanda Suzu, pendant qu'Izuku secouait la tête avec véhémence en disant. "Il n'y aura rien de tout cela !"**

"On dirait que Suzu est du genre innocente." Dit Momo.

"Ses parents n'étant plus, personne n'a dut lui donner 'La conversation'." Déclara Recoverygirl.

**"Pourquoi tout le monde en a après moi ?" Demanda Izuku avec force. "C'est quoi cet endroit ?"**

**"On ne peut rien y faire !" Cria une voix, qu'Izuku reconnue comme celle d'Obaba, alors que cette dernière traversait la foule. "Il n'y a pas d'homme sur cette île… Pas d'homme à part toi !"**

"Ainsi on avait raison." Sautilla Mina.

**"Hein !?" Cria Izuku sous le choque. Puis regarda la foule, d'où planait une aura de convoitise. "Vous voulez dire que je suis le seul homme sur cette terre de femmes ?"**

"Alléluia, il a comprit." Soupira Hanta.

"N'utilisez pas ses mots à la légère je vous pris." Demanda Ibara.

**"Sois mon époux." Demanda Rin en s'approchant.**

**"Izuku-sama est à moi…" Proclama Ayane.**

**"Un rendez-vous." Dit la fillette sur Kuma-Kuma.**

**"Ne vous fichez pas de moi." Dit Izuku en faisant un pas en arrière avant de faire demi-tour pour fuir. "De combien de vies aurais-je besoin pour tenir sur cette île ?!" Cria-t-il alors que l'écran devenait sombre.**

* * *

**Enfin je l'ai fini, désolé de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt mais c'est toujours dur de convertir une vidéo en texte. Pour ceux qui se demande, il s'agit de l'animé Nagasarete Airentô sorti en 2007 en un format d'une saison de 26 épisodes.**

**Par curiosité j'ai cherché l'âge des personnages et j'ai été surprit que Suzu n'a que treize ans. D'ailleurs voici la liste des personnages principaux et leur âge.**

**Ikuto (remplacé ici par Izuku) 14 ans (Izuku en à 16)**

**Suzu 13 ans**

**Ayane 16 ans**

**Machi (la fille aux sarbacanes gatling) 18 ans**

**Rin 15 ans**

**Chikage 14 ans**

**Yukino (la fillette sur Kuma-Kuma) à 11 ans tout comme Kuma-Kuma.**

**Pour le prochain chapitre ce sera quelque chose d'un peu spécial car il s'agit ni d'une de mes histoire originale, ni d'un cross over, mais d'une fic écrit par quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'agit d'une fic que j'adore et j'ai demandé à son auteur l'autorisation d'inclure un de ses chapitres en le modifiant un peu pour que cela soit plus compréhensible pour vous, et c'est à ma grande joie qu'il a accepté. Je ne vous dirait rien de conséquent pour ne pas spoiler, à par qu'Izuku à un alter, que le chapitre se passera avant UA, et qu'il s'agit d'une fic en anglais (je vous rassure je vous la traduirait).**

**À la prochaine.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Deku le Mine

Chapitre 7 : Deku le Mine.

"Huumm…" Grommela Mineta en se réveillant. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?"

"Izuku, seul sur une île peuplée que de filles chaudes qui lui courent après." Lui répondit Denki. "Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que se sois, Yaoyorozu à toujours le taser et à la gâchette facile en ce moment."

"D'accord je comprend maintenant." Lança Mei.

"Qu'est-ce que vous comprenait mademoiselle Hatsume ?" Demanda le directeur.

"Le fait qu'il n'y ai pas d'homme sur cette île et qu'elle soit complètement coupée du monde. D'après ce que je lis là, l'île est entourée de tourbillons qui empêchent quiconque d'entrer et de sortir de l'île par la mer. Les tourbillons sont si puissants qu'ils génèrent des tornades empêchant aussi de quitter ou atteindre l'île par les airs. S'il n'y a pas d'homme c'est parce qu'il y a eu un festival de pêche annuel en pleine mer, où tous les hommes sont présent, enfants inclut, et qu'une tempête d'une rare violence c'est soudainement levée, faisant qu'ils se sont retrouvés de l'autre côté des tourbillons. C'est ce qui c'est passé pour Midoriya, mais dans l'autre sens."

*bip bip bip*

_'Chargement terminé._

_Gène Alters : Actif_

**_Deku le grand_**_'_

"Euh, c'est pas un peu présomptueux ?" Demanda Tetsutetsu.

"On verra bien en regardant." Répondit Toru.

**L'ouverture se fit sur un dojo où Kendo avait l'air d'être en colère.**

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi Kendo, je ne t'ai pas vu aussi en colère depuis… eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que je t'ai déjà vu en colère."**** Gloussa Ojiro.**

"Nous non plus." Lança Kinoko. "Qu'est-ce qui peut te fâcher comme ça ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." Répondit la concernée.

**Kendo se moqua du garçon alors qu'elle croise les bras et détourne le regard. Elle prit son sac de gym et se dirigea vers l'un des bancs à l'intérieur du dojo. En soupirant, elle regarde le garçon qui semble vraiment intéressé par ce qui la tracasse et décide de lui dire.**

**"Izuku devait venir me chercher il y a une demi-heure et n'est pas venu. Il ne m'a pas envoyé de SMS pour me dire où il se trouvait, alors je ne peux que supposer qu'il a été retenu par un de ses spectacles de rue." Soupire-t-elle.**

Plusieurs filles gloussèrent. "On dirait que tu sort avec Midoriya. Au moins je ne serais pas la seule à être embarrassée." Plaisanta Setsuna. "Mais spectacles de rue… ? Madame Midoriya, votre fils a-t-il des talents d'artiste ?"

Inko fit non de la tête. "Je ne crois pas. Généralement la seule chose qui fait dans les rues c'est prendre des notes sur les héros qu'il croise."

**Le garçon retint un rire.**

**"Écoutes Kendo, je ne peux pas parler au nom de votre petit ami mime…"**

"MIME ! ! !" Crièrent plusieurs personnes surprise par cette révélation.

** "… mais peut-être qu'il a une excuse légitime pour expliquer pourquoi il était en retard, je veux dire pour tout ce que nous savons il était au milieu d'une performance quand tout à coup un héros pro l'a vu utiliser illégalement son Alter et est allé l'arrêter alors Midoriya a dû fuir et a été en cavale depuis. Et imaginez à quoi ça ressemble !" Fini par ricaner Ojiro.**

**Kendo ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant un héros pro pourchassant un mime. C'est alors que son téléphone commença à sonner. "Retiens cette pensée vraiment drôle."**

**L'écran montrait que l'appelle venait de la mère d'Izuku.**

"Whoa, ça doit être sérieux entre vous si sa mère à votre numéro." Lança Pony, ce qui provoqua un rougissement de Kendo.

**"Bonjour Mme Midoriya. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?"**

**Ojiro regarda le visage de la fille traverser un miroir d'émotions.**

**"Euh ouais je suis prête depuis un moment, pourquoi? Oh, c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit Kendo en se frottant lentement le front, irritée par la nouvelle qu'elle entend de la mère de son petit ami. "Non, oui, je vais le faire tout de suite. Merci de me l'avoir dit, soupire-t-elle. Une fois qu'elle a raccroché, Kendo lève enfin les yeux vers le garçon qui ne peut s'empêcher de transpirer à la conversation de son ami.**

**"De quoi s'agissait-il ?"**

**"La mère d'Izuku a appelé."**

**"Et ?"**

**Kendo n'a fait que secouer la tête avant d'aller sur la chaîne d'information du dojo de son père.**

**"Et c'est pour ça qu'Izuku n'a pas pu venir me chercher." Dit-elle en pointant l'écran.**

**Quelques secondes après avoir regardé les nouvelles en direct, Ojiro tomba sur le sol en riant sans s'attendre à ce que ses paroles sonnent si près de la vérité.**

**"Et nous voici en direct au milieu de Hosu où trois héros pro, Eraser Head, Miruko, et même Best Jeanist, sont actuellement à la poursuite de ce qui semble être un mime qui a échappé à l'arrestation pour utilisation illégale d'Alter et qui a blessé un héros pro. Jusqu'à présent, les rapports indiquent qu'il a piégé les pro-héros montants Kamui Woods et Mount Lady dans une sorte de boîte invisible, qu'il a créé une sorte de mur invisible dans lequel Ingenium s'est écraser et, oh d'après ce que nous avons entendu, All Might a capturé le garçon et quitté la scène, sans autre explication."**

Dans la salle les gens était sans voix.

"Il… Il a réussi à échapper à tout ses héros… même Aizawa sensei…" Dit Kirishima, incrédule, avant de hurler. "SI VIRIL !"

"Il a battue mon frère ?" Dit Iida, ne sachant pas comment réagir devant le fait que son meilleur ami ait vaincu son frère.

"Comment diable Deku peut être aussi puissant ?" Cria Bakugo.

**"Oh mon dieu Kendo, éteins ça, éteins ça, je suis en train de mourir !"**

**Kendo a simplement ignoré le garçon pour se cacher dans un coin à l'écart, essayant d'ignorer le fait que son petit ami était actuellement aux nouvelles pour avoir échappé à l'arrestation de deux des dix plus grands héros ainsi que de quatre autres héros connus. Elle essayait aussi d'ignorer le fait que son petit ami le faisait alors qu'il était habillé en mime.**

**"Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je suis avec un tel idiot ?" Dit-elle en riant hystériquement, des larmes de frustration coulant sur son visage.**

**"Ce n'est pas à cause du maquillage ?" Demanda Ojiro, avant d'être assommé par le gros poing de Kendo.**

"Sérieusement Itsuka ? Le maquillage ?" Plaisanta Setsuna.

"Tu veux qu'on reparle de ton baisé volé ?" Répliqua Kendo.

* * *

**"!" Izuku n'a techniquement pas crié, mais il a utilisé une de ses pancartes lorsqu'il était attaché puisqu'il portait encore sa tenue de mime.**

Il y eu une crise de fous rires dans la salle en voyant Izuku dans sa tenue de mime.

**"Je sais mon garçon, mais le personnel l'a jugé approprié pour quelqu'un qui a réussi à échapper à six héros, dont un qui pouvait effacer les Alters."**

**"?" Montra la pancarte d'Izuku.**

"Pourquoi monsieur Deku utilise des pancartes ?" Demanda Eri.

"C'est parce qu'il est un mime." Répondit doucement Mirio. "Les mimes, quand ils travaillent, ne peuvent pas s'exprimer par des sons mais uniquement avec des gestes et des signaux visuel comme les pancartes."

**"Écoutez, je sais que vous n'êtes pas une menace, mais les autres sont juste... assez prudents puisque vous avez techniquement, je suppose qu'on peut dire capturer deux héros pro, en paralyser un troisième, et échappé aux trois autres." Riait All Might.**

**La pancarte suivante était un visage triste qui fit que All Might tapota la tête du garçon.**

**"No sense, mon garçon, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne les laisserais jamais t'empêcher de continuer tes spectacles de rue ! Sois juste un peu plus discret avec eux, comme Pop Step, tu sais."**

**En un clin d'œil, l'expression d'Izuku passa de triste à heureuse en une seconde, alors qu'il hochait la tête.**

"Se sourire devrait être illégale." Dit Shoji dont le cœur avait loupé un battement devant la pureté de ce sourire.

"C'est une arme de dissuasion massive." Dit Jiro. "Personne ne peut vouloir faire de mal à un si jolie sourire."

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, derrière le miroir sans teint se tenaient six héros déconcertés par les interactions actuelles entre le héros numéro un et le mime qui a fait des ravages dans tout Hosu.**

Iida eut un pincement au cœur en voyant sont frère se tenant fièrement sur ses deux jambes.

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Miruko.**

**"Je ne sais pas, mais il me semble que le Symbole de Paix est réellement capable de comprendre le mime." Dit Best Jeanist.**

**"Laissez le soin à la tête de viande d'être le seul à comprendre quelqu'un qui ne parle même pas." Dit Eraser Head.**

"Tête de viande ? Sérieusement Shota ?" Demanda All Might.

Aizawa se contenta de mettre des gouttes dans ses yeux sans répondre.

**Les autres héros hochèrent la tête d'un air d'accord tout en continuant à regarder les deux personnes devant eux continuer à converser.**

**Pendant tout ce temps, Nezu souri à l'humain intéressant qui a réussi à déjouer certains des meilleurs héros avec un Alter que même lui n'était pas sûr de nommer.**

**"Eh bien, je suppose que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'accueillir notre invité d'honneur, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit Nezu en souriant bizarrement.**

**Quittant la pièce pour voir qui était ce garçon, les héros suivirent dans l'espoir d'obtenir des réponses sur qui était ce mystérieux mime.**

"Pour que Midoriya est retenue mon attention, son alter doit être vraiment intéressant." Dit Nezu.

* * *

**"Eh bien, mon garçon, on dirait que certaines personnes sont là pour vous parler de tous les ennuis que vous leur avez causés." Annonça-t-il en riant un peu, alors que la porte de la pièce où Izuku était enfermée s'ouvrait en ce moment.**

**En se tournant vers la porte, les yeux d'Izuku se sont élargis pour voir tous les héros qu'il surpassait ainsi que le directeur de l'U.A. devant lui, s'il n'était pas attaché en ce moment, il était sûr qu'il serait tombé d'évanouissement.**

"Mode fanboy ON." Plaisanta Sero.

**"Oui, un peu surprenant de voir à quel point tu as causé des ennuis pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune." Dit Nezu alors qu'il entrait avec les six autres héros.**

**"Tu as de beaux mouvements, gamin, mais un mur, vraiment ?" Ingenium dit alors qu'il frottait son nez cassé.**

**"Pardon ?" Indiquait la pancarte d'Izuku.**

**"Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu nous échapper, mais vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que votre numéro soit divertissant, sinon nous vous aurions interdit de vous inscrire à l'U.A." Dit Best Jeanist avec aplomb.**

**"!" Montrait la pancarte d'Izuku avec des yeux brillants.**

**"Euh ?"**

**All Might s'immisça rapidement avec un pouce en l'air. "Il est content que tu l'aies aimé." Puis il est rapidement retourné dans son coin.**

**"J'aurais pu me passer de la partie où tu nous as piégés dans une boîte invisible pour que je ne puisse pas grandir, mais à part ça, tout le reste était plutôt bon." Dit Mount Lady à contrecœur.**

**"!" Montra la pancarte d'Izuku avant de serrer les mains des héros, choquant tout le monde puisqu'il était juste attaché.**

"Comment il s'est détaché ?" Demanda Mount Lady.

**"Hé... comment tu t'es détaché ?" Demanda Aizawa.**

**Izuku lève les mains sans rien tenir, avant de fermer deux doigts.**

**"Il a fait des ciseaux." Répondit All Might en sirotant du jus.**

**Un sourire apparut sur tous les visages des héros : "J'aime ce gamin."**

**"Mais ne refais rien de tel, compris ?"**

**Un petit coup de pouce et Izuku a été relâchée.**

**"Rentrez chez vous, et nous espérons vous voir à U.A. cette année." Dit Nezu.**

**Izuku hocha rapidement la tête avant de sortir par la fenêtre d'U.A., faisant crier tous les héros **(Ainsi que les personnes présentes dans la salle.)**. Avant qu'ils ne voient le garçon descendre ce qu'ils ne peuvent que deviner être un ensemble d'escaliers invisibles.**

**"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça !" Cria Miruko.**

**"Il a fait des d'escaliers." Dit All Might en mangeant une pomme.**

"On dirait que All Might connait déjà, Deku au vus de comment il réagit à son Alter." Dit Uraraka.

* * *

**"Qu'est-ce que ce gamin a dit que son Alter était déjà ?" Demanda Best Jeanist, toujours curieux de savoir comment il a pu faire les escaliers.**

**"Il ne l'a pas dit." Dit Miruko en se giflant pour ne pas avoir demandé.**

**"Eh bien, quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donne, ou quel qu'il soit, ce gamin a un Alter étrangement fort, qui était incassable pour moi et Mount Lady." Dit Kamui Woods, Mount Lady acquiesçant de la tête en même temps que lui.**

**"Je suis d'accord, je courais à grande vitesse et je me suis écrasé contre son mur invisible et rien ne lui est arrivé même après l'accident."**

**"J'admets qu'il a du potentiel." Grogna Aizawa.**

**"Oui, je crois qu'il fera de grandes choses quand il viendra ici, tu ne crois pas All Might ?"**

**Tout le monde s'est retourné pour voir All Might rejouer l'échec de leur appréhension du garçon mime, en riant tranquillement.**

**"Oooh, ça doit faire mal." Plaisanta All Might quand il vit Ingenium se heurter à un mur invisible qu'Izuku a fait en fuyant le sprinter.**

All Might reçue un coup sur la tête. "Ne te moque pas de tes collègues." Gronda Gran Torino.

"Oui sensei." Répliqua automatiquement All Might.

**Le héro détourna le regard en se frottant le visage. "En effet."**

**Les autres héros ont détourné le regard, tout aussi embarrassés, alors que l'écran devenait noir.**

"Attend, c'est tout ?" Cria Mina.

"On veux en savoir plus." Se plaignit Toru.

"Ça viens." Lança Mei en allant à son imprimante. "Euh… c'est bizarre."

"Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?" Demanda Shoto.

"J'ai aucune info. Juste une ligne qui dit que si on veut en savoir plus, il faut chercher 'The silent hero: Deku the Mime' de 'SuperSaiyain79' sur le site fanfiction."

"HEIIIIIIN !?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini. Un grand MERCI à SuperSaiyain79 pour m'avoir permit de faire un chapitre sur sa fic. Bien sur le chapitre a été modifié pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà il ne faut pas oublier que dans ma fic les personnages 'regardent' les univers, donc les effets de style, et les mises en situation on du être adaptés. J'ai aussi changé un personnage par Ojiro pour ne pas créer une incompréhension. Enfin j'ai du traduire le chapitre, or je ne suis pas très bon en anglais, donc il y a forcement eu de la perte à la traduction. Quoi qu'il en soit si vous voulez vraiment vous amuser, allez lire sa fic.**

**Pour la prochaine fois je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense faire un univers original.**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Doigté

Chapitre 8 : Doigté.

"Alors ?" Demanda Power Loader.

"Rien." Dit Mei en sortant de sa machine, recouverte de cambouis. "Peut importe ce que je fais j'ai toujours le même message disant que si on veut en savoir plus, il faut chercher 'The silent hero: Deku the Mime' de 'SuperSaiyain79' sur le site fanfiction. Par contre bonne nouvelle, en regardant à nouveau les circuits je me suis aperçue qu'on pourrait faire en sorte que la personne branché puisse rester éveillé."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui mais ça me prendra un peu de temps. Je vais devoir fabriquer un module à installer, et faire une mise à jour du système d'exploitation. Autant dire qu'on va pouvoir voir pas mal d'univers différent avant de mettre en place les modifications." Dit Mei en relançant sa machine. Heureusement pour elle, Izuku était toujours endormi, donc elle n'a pas eu à tout rebrancher."

*bip bip*

_'Chargement terminé._

_Gène Alters : Actif_

**_Doigté_**_'_

Soudain tous les casques de protection des mineurs se mirent à clignoter.

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?" Demanda Mirio.

"La machine à détecter quelque chose qui pourrait être choquant pour les enfants, mais étant donné que la machine n'en est pas sûr, elle nous envoi un avertissement pour qu'on fasse attention." Répondit Mei. "Pour activer les casques il vous suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton à côté du voyant clignotant."

Les adultes se rapprochèrent des enfants, prêt à appuyer sur les boutons.

**L'ouverture se fit sur un écran noir où on entendait un gémissement féminin.**

Immédiatement les adultes appuyèrent sur les boutons, bloquant ainsi la vue et l'ouïe des enfants.

**Le gémissement devenait de plus en plus fort, alors que le visage d'une adolescente en gros plan en train de gémir et de se mordre la lèvre inférieur apparaissait.**

"ARRÊTEZ ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !" Hurla une Ibara rouge de honte en voyant que c'était elle à l'écran.

"Impossible, tant que ce voyant ne passe pas au vert ce sera dangereux pour Midoriya de le déconnecter." Répondit Power Loader.

**"Plus fort Izu-bébé." Gémi Ibara en se mordant le doigt.**

Ibara mit sa tête dans ses mains de honte, pendant que ses camarades se trémoussaient dans leur siège mal à l'aise.

**"Bien sûr I-chan." Répondit la voix d'Izuku. "Mais tu pourrais arrêter de gémir comme ça, c'est embarrassant."**

**La caméra s'éloigna, montrant un Izuku avec le visage rouge alors qu'il faisait un massage du cuir chevelu d'Ibara.**

Plusieurs personnes tombèrent de leur siège au malentendu. Alors qu'Ibara poussait un soupir de soulagement. Les adultes quant à eu, libérèrent les enfants des casques.

**"Désolé Izuku, mais tu es très doué pour ça. Si j'aurais su, je te l'aurais demandé bien plus tôt."**

**"Ça n'en reste pas moins douloureux." Répondit Izuku alors que ses mains faisait attention à ne pas toucher les ronces de la chevelure de la fille pieuse.**

**"C'est ta punition pour ta blague."**

"Une blague ?" Dit Miss Joke en se redressant. "C'est quoi la blague ? C'est quoi la blague ?"

**"Oh allez ! Je sais que tu l'as apprécié."**

**"Elle était de mauvais goût."**

**"Elle était drôle." Répliqua Izuku. "Même All Might a rit."**

**"Désolé mais profiter de la sieste d'Aizawa sensei pour mettre une de mes mèche ronce autour de sa tête pour le faire passer pour la résurrection de Jésus n'était pas drôle."**

Il y eu un silence de mort pendant dix secondes avant que la pièce entière éclata de rire. Les seuls à ne pas rire étaient Aizawa, Ibara et Shoto. Tous les autres étaient écroulés de rire, les plus vocales étant bien sûr Present Mic et Miss Joke.

"Sérieusement Midori." Dit Mina entre deux éclats de rire. "Maintenant je ne vais penser qu'à ça en regardant Aizawa sensei."

"Le premier qui tente de refaire cette blague se fera virer de UA." Dit Aizawa avec sérieux. Calmant ses élèves, mais pas les adultes.

**"Si ça l'était, en plus il ne s'en est aperçu qu'en fin de journée, ce qui fait qu'il a passé toute la journée avec sa couronne et personne n'osait rien lui dire." Rit Izuku. "C'est encore mieux que la blague que j'ai fait à Mineta et Kaminari."**

**"Quelle blague ?"**

**"Vue qu'il on tendance à voir les filles comme des objets, j'ai eu l'idée de les calmer un peu. Je leur ai donc fourni une vidéo pour adulte d'une femme en train de se doucher…"**

**"Qu…" Commença Ibara avant d'être interrompu par Deku.**

**"Laisse-moi finir. La vidéo montre la femme en train de se doucher, mais à la fin elle se retourne pour montrer qu'en fait c'était un Tarp. Les pauvres sont resté en PLS pendant une semaine, et depuis ils ne regardent plus les filles comme des objets au cas où elle serait en fait un Trap." Ria Izuku.**

"Je vous en pris, coupez la projection." Supplia Mina qui était en train de s'étouffait à force de rire et elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas.

Power Loader étant aussi en train de s'étouffer, et voyant que le voyant était passé au vert, actionna le bouton pour passer à l'univers suivant.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Voilà, petit délire qui m'a prit en regardant des images de MHA quand je suis tombé sur une de la tenue de héro de Ibara, j'ai pensé à tout l'aspect religieux de ce personnage, et j'ai pensé que physiquement Aizawa ressemblait un peu à Jésus, d'où ce délire. J'ai ensuite pensé à en faire une blague, et qu'elle genre de blague Izuku pourrait tirer, d'où la blague au deux pervers.**

**Pour la prochaine fois se sera un cross over donc il mettra du temps à sortir surtout que je vais essayer de relancer une de mes fic (mais pas de promesse). ****À**** la prochaine.**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Conséquence

Chapitre 9 : Conséquence

Il fallut un moment à tout le monde pour se calmer. Heureusement se fut suffisant pour que la machine puisse charger le prochain univers.

_'Chargement terminé._

_Gène Alters : Positif_

**_Conséquence_**_'_

**L'écran s'ouvrit sur ce qui semblait être un bar en mauvais état.**

"Ce n'est pas notre bar ?" Demanda Toga.

"En effet." Confirma Kurogiri.

**Tomura entra dans le bar et se dirigea vers Kurogiri. "Il t'attend dans la salle du fond." Dit l'homme de brume.**

All Might serrait ses poings en pensant qu'il allait revoir sa Némésis, mais il fut surprit de voir son protégé allongé sur un canapé en train de lire un livre.

**"Tu voulais me voir Analytic."**

"Qu'est-ce que le morveux fait dans notre planque !" Cria Tomura.

* * *

"Que fait Midoriya chez les méchants ?" Demanda Mineta. "Et pourquoi l'appelle-t-il 'Analytic'."

"C'est pourtant évidant." Répliqua Aizawa. "Tout comme Midoriya peut être une fille dans d'autres univers, dans ce monde Midoriya est un vilain. Et son nom de code est Analytic."

**Izuku soupira. "Ouais, tu ferais mieux de t'assoir." Dit-il en se redressant tout en jetant son livre sur une table-basse avant de sortir une bouteille de whisky avec deux verres à alcool qu'il remplit à ras bord.**

**"Tu sais qu'il faut normalement ne les remplir qu'au quart ?"**

**"Crois-moi, quand on aura fini de parler, tu sera reconnaissant qu'il soit à ras bord."**

**"Ok, là tu me fais peur." Avoua Shigaraki. "Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi bouleversé depuis la fois où tu as surprit Magnet sous la douche."**

**"Me rappelle pas ça, j'en fais encore des cauchemars."**

**Il vida le verre d'un trait avant de le remplir à nouveau.**

"Wow ! Il a une sacrée descente." Plaisanta Tokage.

**"Tu te souviens pourquoi j'ai rejoint la ligue ?"**

**"Bien sûr. Pour te venger d'All Might qui a brisé tes rêves de devenir un héro malgré que tu sois sans Alter."**

**Izuku hocha de la tête. "Ça, et le fait qu'à cause de sa limite de temps il a laissé mon seul ami mourir, même s'il était aussi mon bourreau… Limite que nous savons tous les deux qu'il peut dépasser de ce que nous avons vus à l'USJ"**

All Might était sous le choc de voir ce que son protégé était devenu. Mais pas autant que Bakugo qui comprit qu'il devait vraiment sa vie à Deku.

**"Bien qu'on lui ai bien rendu la pareil." Dit Shigaraki avec un sourire sadique. "Le visage Eraser Head avant de mourir était magique."**

**"Il a fait l'erreur de croire que son effacement d'alter marcherait contre moi." Acquiesça Izuku. "Il faut dire que j'ai bien modifié mon lance flammes pour faire croire à un Alter de feu."**

Aizawa eu les yeux écarquillés en apprenant que Midoriya l'avait apparemment tué.

**"Malheureusement ce n'était pas suffisant pour avoir All Might. J'ai alors réfléchit et analysé toute les attaques visant All Might dans le passé, et sais-tu ce que j'ai découvert ?"**

**"Elles ont toutes échouées ?"**

**"Lamentablement. Ces idiots l'attaquaient de face. DE FACE BORDEL. Nous au moins on avait un Nomu pour équilibrer le jeu. Enfin bref, seulement deux trois faisaient preuve d'un peu d'intelligence, en s'attaquant à ses proches comme les Shield. Bien évidemment il avait mis en place pleins de mesures de sécurités, si bien que les attaques étaient arrêtées avant même que les cibles aient consciences d'être en danger."**

"C'est vrai Toshinori ?" Demanda David.

"Oui. Je n'en ai pas parlé pour ne pas que vous ayez peur Melissa et toi."

**"J'ai alors eu une idée de génie, ou selon le point de vue, une idée complètement dingue. 'Il ne peut pas se protéger d'une attaque qui c'est déjà produite.'"**

Que ce soit dans la salle, chez les vilains ou à l'écran, tout le monde était confus.

**"Euh… Tu m'as perdu."**

**"C'est compréhensible mais essaye de suivre. De toutes les personnes proches d'All Might une seule n'a pas eu droit à sa protection parce qu'elle est morte avant qu'All Might ne devienne All Might… Nana Shimura."**

"Qui est-ce ?" Demanda Mirio.

"Mon mentor. Si je suis devenue le symbole de paix c'est grâce à elle.

**"Et ?"**

**"Et alors, ce que j'ai fait pour me venger d'All Might et plus que du génie. J'ai créé une machine à voyager dans le temps pour baiser son mentor."**

"QUUOOOIII ! ! !"

"JE VEUX LES PLANS !" Hurla Mei en ayant un regard de prédateur sur l'imprimante.

**Shigaraki but lentement le contenue de son verre d'une traite avant de tout recracher. "Tu as créé une machine à voyager dans le temps ?!" Cria-t-il**

"Il a couché avec ma grand-mère ?!" Cria le Shigaraki original.

**"Honnêtement je pensais plus que tu serrais choqué par le faite que j'ai eu des rapports sexuelle avec ta grand-mère mais passons." Dit Izuku d'un revers de la main. "J'ai détruit la machine et les plans car trop dangereux."**

"Sage décision." Dit Nezu.

**"Enfin après avoir 'tu sais quoi' avec Nana, et je te rassure je l'ai dragué, pas forcé, j'ai quand même des normes même si je suis un vilain. Je suis donc revenue pour me vanter auprès d'All Might, et c'est là que j'ai eu un doute. Normalement il y aurait du avoir des changements même minimes dans notre ligne temporelle à cause de l'effet papillon. J'ai donc fait des recherches, des tests, etc… et c'est alors que j'ai eu une révélation, et cette révélation te concerne."**

**"En quoi ?"**

**Izuku toussa et tandis sa main à Shigaraki. "Je me présente Izuku Midoriya… ton grand-père."**

**Shigaraki c'est évanoui.**

**"Il l'a mieux prit que je ne le pensais."**

"Accroche-toi Shigaraki ! Accroche-toi !" Cria Kurogiri à un Shigaraki inconscient et avec de l'écume aux lèvres.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Voilà encore un gros délire de ma par. Normalement ce chapitre devait être un Cross over mais vus que je mettais trop de temps à l'écrire j'ai préféré sortir un autre chapitre original que je pouvais sortir plus tôt. Dans le doute je n'annoncerais plus si les prochains chapitres seront originaux ou cross over, je ferais juste une annonce quand on basculera d'une fic T à M. À la prochaine.**


	10. Chapitre 10 : À moi

Chapitre 10 : À moi.

Il fallut un moment pour All Might pour se remettre de la révélation comme quoi son successeur avait violé une des lois de la physique rien que pour coucher avec son mentor pour se venger de lui. Fort heureusement Mei étant déprimé parce que sa machine ne lui avait pas donné les plans de la machines à voyager dans le temps de Deku, il lui fallut un moment pour se reprendre et lancer un autre univers.

_'Chargement terminé._

_Gène Alters : Positif_

**_À moi_**_'_

**Un fredonnement se fit entendre alors qu'une musique jouait en fond. Deux jolies jambes dans des bas mi-cuisses se secouaient au rythme de la musique faisant voltiger une jupe courte de droite à gauche. La vue changea pour montrer un œil vert, quelques mèches vertes et quatre taches de rousseur en forme de losange, une main apparue pour mettre du mascara sur les cils de l'œil. La vue changea à nouveau pour montrer une fine bouche alors qu'une main mettait du gloss rose pâle dessus.**

"On dirait que quelqu'un se pomponne pour un rendez-vous." Dit Mina avec un sourire en coin.

**"Je vais plus ultra mon amour pour toi, je vais plus ultra mon amour pour toi." Chantait la personne au refrain de la musique de fond.**

"Je ne sais pas quelle est cette chanson mais elle est pas mal." Déclara Jiro. Present Mic acquiesça à la remarque.

**La caméra recula pour montrer un Izuku version fille dans une tenue décontractée. "Yosh, aujourd'hui Kachan sera à moi." Dit-elle d'un air déterminé en levant un poing vers le ciel.**

"Woah, on dirait qu'Izumi est déterminé." Dit Sero.

"Izumi ?" Demandèrent plusieurs.

Sero haussa des épaules. "On peut pas l'appeler Izuku, vue que c'est une fille. Le plus proche est Izumi. En plus c'était son nom dans l'univers où elle accouchait."

**Izumi était maintenant au beau milieu d'une rue à côté de Bakugo, qui était apparemment encore au collège au vue de son uniforme scolaire.**

**"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas Kachan ?" Dit Izumi en faisant la moue.**

**"J'ai dis non, je ne sortirais pas avec toi." Répliqua-t-il.**

"On dirait que quelqu'un et timide." Plaisanta Setsuna.

"La ferme Legogirl!" Répliqua Bakugo avant de se prendre une claque de sa mère.

"RESPECTE TES CAMARADES." Cria sa mère.

"MÊLE-TOI DE SE QUI TE REGARDE VIEILLE SORCIÈRE."

**"Mais pourquoi ? Ne suis-je pas adorable ?" Dit-elle en faisant un sourire éclatant.**

"Si tu l'es Deku." Dit Ochako à l'écran.

**"C'est pas ça…" Commença Bakugo avant qu'Izumi l'interrompe.**

**"N'ai-je pas des jambes magnifique ?" Dit-elle en levant un peu sa jupe.**

"Ouuuh, elle est plutôt audacieuse." Ricana Mina.

**"Si mais…"**

**"Et mon cul n'est-il pas à tomber ?" Dit-elle en se retournant et se pencha en avant pour tendre son cul à Bakugo.**

Plusieurs garçons eurent un saignement de nez. "Définitivement audacieuse." Plaisanta Midnight.

**"Si il l'est." Dit un Mineta sorti de nulle part avec un pouce levé et un sourire idiot. Installant un moment de silence gênant.**

Dans la salle, Mineta avait exactement la même pose avec le sourire idiot.

"Cette fois je ne ferais rien car c'est de la faute d'Izumi." Soupira Momo.

**"Tu vois même les inconnues le disent." Proclama Izumi en refaisant face à Bakugo. "Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? C'est ma poitrine plate c'est ça. Mais tu sais je suis encore en pleine croissance, elle va bientôt grossir."**

_Je sais ce que tu ressens._ Pensa Jiro avec une larme imaginaire, avant de regarder la poitrine opulente de sa mère. _Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu avoir la génétique de maman pour cette partie._ Gémi-t-elle.

**"Si tu n'as pas de poitrine c'est surtout parce que tu es un mec, Deku !" Beugla Bakugo.**

"QUOIIIII ! ! !"

_POURQUOI ?!_ Hurla mentalement Jiro. _Pourquoi faut-il qu'un garçon soit plus mignonne que moi._

**Mineta s'effondra par terre en crachant et pleurant du sang, mais les deux autres l'ignorèrent.**

Dans la salle Mineta avait la même réaction. Pendant que plusieurs garçons s'interrogeaient sur leur orientation sexuelle au vue de leur réaction précédente aux fesses d'Izuku.

**Des larmes commencèrent à perler des yeux d'Izuku. "Tu es méchant Kachan." Dit-il en se retournant tout en s'accroupissant tout en mettant ses poings sur ses yeux. "Tu sais bien que si j'avais l'âge légal, je me serais déjà fait opérer."**

**"Ne pleure pas Deku." Gémi Bakugo qui essayer de désamorcer la crise de larmes.**

**"Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Tu me déteste."**

**Bakugo s'accroupit et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le point de vue changea pour se retrouver face à Izuku. "Je ne te déteste pas." Soupira-t-il.**

**"Vraiment ?" Demanda Izuku en arrêtant de se frotter les yeux. Bakugo ne le voyait pas mais Izuku ne pleurait pas vraiment.**

_Il va se faire avoir._ Pensèrent plusieurs filles.

**"Alors tu m'aimes ?"**

**"Ouais, ouais." Lâcha Bakugo avant de remarquer son erreur.**

_Je l'avais dit._

**"Ouais ! ! ! Kachan m'aimes." Cria Izuku en se jetant dans les bras de Kachan, le renversant et l'embrassant profondément.**

**Izuku fini par relâcher le baissé, un fil de salive s'étendant entre leurs langues avant de se rompre.**

"…wow, juste, wow." Dit Toru avec les yeux écarquillés. Pas que quelqu'un le remarquerait.

**Bakugo avait les yeux écarquillés avant de cligner des yeux et de retrouver son regard habituel. "Oh et puis merde." Déclara-t-il avant de rendre son baisé à Izuku.**

Ce qui s'en suivit fut un Pandémonium.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Voili voilou, petit chapitre pour noël avec de l'amour son prochain, tout ça tout ça. Pas de chapitre pour le nouvel an car c'est difficile d'écrire quand tu as une rage de dent depuis 2 mois et que tout les dentistes du coin sont tellement pris qu'ils ne peuvent pas te prendre avant février. Je sais qu'à la campagne il est plus difficile de voir un spécialiste, mais là c'est exagéré. En tout cas joyeux noël et bonne année.**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Pile ou Face

Chapitre 11 : Pile ou Face.

"HUMMHUNHM!"

"Hum…hum. Maintenant que Bakugo est maitrisé je propose que nous regardions un dernier univers avant de faire une pause déjeuné." Dit Nezu. "Si vous voulez bien Hatsume-san (oui j'ai décidé de mettre les suffixes car c'est plus court que d'utiliser mademoiselle ou monsieur).

"Oui monsieur."

_'Chargement en cours_

_Chargement terminé._

_Gène Alters : Positif_

**_Pile ou Face_**_'_

**"C'est moi ou bien ça a prit moins de temps que d'habitude ?/ **C'est moi ou bien ça a prit moins de temps que d'habitude ?" Demanda Ojiro d'une voix étrangement double.

Tout le monde a été surprit quand ils ont vue à l'écran une salle identique à la leur avec des doubles d'eux-mêmes qui les regardaient. On aurait presque dit un miroir s'il n'y avait eu le fait que tout était symétriquement opposé comme s'il s'agissait d'une caméra de démonstration dans un grand magasin.

***BOOM/**BOOM* **"C'est quoi cette merde ?/**C'est quoi cette merde ?" Demandèrent les deux Bakugo après avoir explosé leurs liens.

**"Huuum… ça y est je sais./**Huuum… ça y est je sais." Crièrent les deux Hatsume avec excitation. **"Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai lancé la pièce pour expliquer ce qu'est un multivers…? Et bien voici le coté face./** Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai lancé la pièce pour expliquer ce qu'est un multivers…? Et bien voici le coté pile."

La soudaine différence dans la phrase des deux Hatsume confirma leur théorie.

**"Après tout ce qu'on a vu, c'est un peu anti climatique. Hatsume, sortez l'enfant à problème de votre engin qu'on puisse aller se manger ou se reposer./**Après tout ce qu'on a vu, c'est un peu anti climatique. Hatsume, sortez l'enfant à problème de votre engin qu'on puisse aller se manger ou se reposer." Dirent les deux Aizawa.

Autant dire que tout le monde savait ce que le professeur grincheux allait faire.

Chez les vilains.

"Quelqu'un à comprit quelque chose à ce monde ?" Demanda Spinner.

Tout le monde l'ignora.

Plus tard dans le réfectoire.

"Comment tu te sens Deku-kun ?" Demanda Uraraka.

"C'était vraiment bizarre. Au début ça allait car j'avais juste l'impression de porter un casque VR, mais vers la fin je commençais à ressentir les émotions de mes autres moi. Par exemple j'ai ressentit une grande joie et un peu de luxure quand l'autre moi à embrassé l'autre Kachan."

"Tu le prend plutôt bien." Déclara Denki. "D'embrasser un mec je veux dire."

Izuku haussa des épaules. "Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne ma pas choqué. Mais je me suis rapidement souvenu que ce n'était pas moi. Et avec l'air des Alters, l'Homosexualité est devenue encore plus courant au vu des Alters de changement de genre. Donc même si je suis hétéro, les relations entre personnes du même sexe ne me gêne pas."

"Mais mon chérie, on ne sait pas à quel point cette machine t'affecte, on devrait le signaler au principal afin qu'il mette fin à tout ça."

"Malheureusement Madame Midoriya j'ai bien relu le document qu'on a signé. Et je n'ai trouvé aucune échappatoire." Dit Iida en redressant ses lunettes et en montrant une copie du document susmentionné. "À part si la vie de Midoriya est en danger, l'expérience ne peut être interrompu."

"Ne t'en fait pas maman. Hatsume est peut-être fanatique quand il s'agit de ses inventions, mais elle ne mettrait jamais quelqu'un en danger volontairement."

"*Tousse*explosion*tousse*exosquelette*tousse*superbooster." Toussa Uraraka en pensant à leur première fois dans le département de développement ou Izuku avait failli avoir sa colonne vertébrale sectionnée et où Iida c'est retrouvé propulsé au plafond.

"Enfin pas trop." Conclut Izuku avec un petit rire maladroit qui ne rassura pas sa mère.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapitre assez court je sais mais il fallait bien que les protagonistes fasse une pause pour leur besoin naturelle. Après tout ce n'est pas une fic multivers où tout est orchestré par un dieu. A la prochaine.**


End file.
